It was there all along
by Furtive.Dalliance
Summary: The Cullens decide to come back, minus Edward. Right after they get back Dr. Cullen and Bella meet at a doctors appointment that Charlie made her go to after an "Incident"... Things start to change between the lovely Bella and the sexy Dr. Cullen..LEMONS!
1. Drunken Introductions

I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

I hope you guys enjoy this. Please let me know what you think.

This is my first fan fiction .

Bella POV

As I sat on my small twin bed after getting ready to go to school for the day I flashed back to sitting in Carlisle's office getting stitched up by my favorite vampire doctor..

The discussion we had left me with possibly a greater understanding of both the dreamy blonde doctor and his bronze haired _gentleman _of a son.

Hearing Carlisle's smooth voice tell me of his obvious hope for a heaven after his final walk on this earth truly touched my heart. More than anything I appreciated his obvious honesty with me. When he told me that Edward didn't want me to suffer this same fate… Something clicked, it made sense. I know I'd been hearing it for months from Edward himself, yet somehow when Carlisle said it , I got it. Edward didn't want me.

So the following day when he told me he was leaving, it hurt maybe even more then I thought it would considering I knew it before he even spoke it. However when he told me that they all were leaving… All of the family,…. My big brothers, my best friend, my new mother, and my favorite doctor . I broke. I lay on the ground for hours in the woods realizing that now my life would never be the same, now that I knew a love like that, a life like that…. Nothing would compare to that family and all of it's amazing components that had made the last few months of my life absolutely perfect. Now it would be gone….

Soon I was up and out of the door instead of reminiscing about that day, and about all of the drastic changes that had been a result of them leaving me. On my way to school in my big beautiful beast of a truck I listened to the wind whistle through the cracks in the window. Seeing as in a major hissy fit I tore out the brand new car stereo that Jasper and Emmett had gotten me I now had just the air to entertain my ears. Once I parked at the school I hopped out and went straight over to Angela who I had forgotten to call back the night before… For the first couple months after the Cullens left I didn't call or get calls, which I was fine with…. Then about a month and a half ago I started hanging out with Jacob and that really turned things around for me. I began caring a little bit more about what was going on around me. I also began caring a little more about myself. Which of course my father was thrilled beyond belief about. Now that his "baby girl" was eating 2 to 3 regular meals a day, and of course the night mares were not gone, but better with the help of my new medicine that was a result of a few appointments I had with Dr. Gerandy. Of course it was just a sleep medicine that knocked me on my ass long enough and hard enough that the nightmares rarely disturbed anyone other then myself. I still missed them so much, all of them, and the night mares just seemed to provide a reminder that I knew what was out there besides them… the sadistic vampires like James existed.

Once I got over to Angela I gave her a quick hug and greeted the others in the group surrounding stairs. They all immediately informed me that I was to join them for a movie night the following night which was of course Friday. A "big" trip to Port Angeles was due for this occasion. Though I had been sleeping and eating, my hanging out count was severely low. Besides Jake of course. I informed them that I would ask my dad, which of course they all knew he would say yes, and then I would ask and see if Jake could come with me. That afternoon when I got out of school I drove straight to La Push to see Jake and ask him if he would come with us tomorrow night.

Once I got to the Black's house I went straight around the side of the house to the Jake's make-shift garage that I had become oh so familiar with over the last few weeks. As soon as I rounded the corner to the entrance a conversation between Quil,Embry and Jake ceased. Jake bounded over to me and gave me a large hug and a kiss on the check which was quite a feat since he had to stoop almost a foot below his new found height to do so. Quil and Embry soon made them selves known with two large whistles in a cat call fashion.

"What's with the whistling you morons?" I said after Jake released me.

"Oh nothing Bella, just thought the kiss on the cheek deserved acknowledgment" Quil stated innocently which caused heat to rise to my cheeks.

"Shut up." Jake growled.

"Ok, well.. we will just leave you two alone…" Embry said with only the slightest implication leaking through his voice while skirting around the wall of make a quick exit.

Naturally Quil soon followed and then Jake and I were standing there alone, only mere inches apart. I could feel his warmth stretching over to me.

I knew that Jake liked me in more ways then just a friend but I had yet to talk to him or truly acknowledge my knowledge of it.

"Well what's Bella? How was your day with all your pale faced friends?" Jake asked.

"Funny you should mention them actually…. Uh, they were all talking about maybe gong to the movies tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" I said a little too hurriedly.

"Why Bella I'd be honored."

"Sweet, thanks Jake. I didn't really want to go without someone there who is a little then a schoolmate , ya know? Well Angela will be there but she will be with her boyfriend Ben, so…. yeah" I said not really being sure which way I was going with that.

I feared Jake may see more into this then he should, but luckily I knew that if I told him that I didn't think having a romantic relationship was the best idea right now he would most likely respect that.

The afternoon continued pretty much as normal, we hung out in the garage for about an hour longer until I made the executive decision that we should work on homework for a little while. So from there we went inside and since my dad had actually decided to come over so we could all have dinner together and he could of course hang out with Billy we didn't have enough room to spread out our work. So Jake with only the slightest of smirked on his face announced that we could of course just go to his room.

"That sounds reasonable Bella, don't do anything I wouldn't do kids." Charlie said.

"Wow, thanks dad. You must think very highly of yourself by the way." I sniggered while walking away towards Jakes bedroom.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Charlie yelled after us while Billy let out a round of loud guffaws.

Once Jake and I got his bedroom I stood to the right beyond the door frame while Jake sat crissed-crossed on his small bed with his back against the wall.

"Come one now, sit next to me. I won't bite Bells." Jacob said as innocently as he possibly could.

"Alright, alright. Let me get my shoes off, I don't want to dirty up your already superbly clean room. Let alone get your bed all dirty."

"Bells, you can _dirty _up my bed anytime." Jacob stated matter of factly while I was bent over at the waist facing away from him with my hand braced on the end of the bedframe.

The comment caught me so off guard that I swung up with all my might not sure of my intention, and unfortunately before I could figure it out I toppled backwards onto the bed. Seeing as the bed was just a narrow twin size I didn't have far to fall until I hit Jacob.

By the time I righted myself I realized that my ass had fallen just short of Jake's lap however my back had landed against his chest with his hands resting on my hips keeping them in place. I

"Whoops." I managed to squeak out while I blushed what I am sure was a full upper body blush.

"Well, yeah. I uh… suppose. Let do it… I uh, let's do our studying." Jake said in a husky whisper against my neck.

I slowly climbed up off the bed and took a deep breath before turning around to find Jake already prepared with a text book splayed across his lap.

"Alright well, you said you wanted to work on English today, right? What're you having trouble with in it anyways?" I said as I settled in next to Jake against the wall.

"Yes, English. That's what I need help with. Uh, I guess I can show you what I'm supposed to be working on and you can maybe just advise me on it?" Jake said while shifting his textbook slightly as I leaned over to get my English book off of the floor.

Then noticing Jake had the completely wrong book in his lap I snatched it up, to replace it with the newly retrieved English textbook. As I was taking the book away Jake groaned and said rather pitifully "Bella, please hand me a book now."

As I turned to hand Jake the book and look him in the face to see what caused him to sound so strained I couldn't help but notice that he actually had a pink tinge to his flawless russet skin.

"Geez Jake, what's wrong?" I said while looking him straight in the eye. However my answer was soon apparent when I glanced down to see a bulge in his jeans..

_Ooooh… Oh my._

My body immediately reacted to the sight in front of me and I could feel my panties dampen which was soon followed by my face heating up with what I am positive was an impressive blush.

I froze for all of a minute before I realized how embarrassing this must be for Jake, so in an effort to get pass this I simply handed him the book and muttered a quick apology to him. The silence last momentarily before we actually both got past the tension in the room and continued working.

Soon enough the pizza delivery guy was there and Billy, Charlie, Jacob and I were crammed into the small living room watching a baseball game from a previous season. What is the point of that even I wondered aloud, it's not like it's an episode of _Friends. _Is syndication even applicable? Nobody really answered or seemed to care about this so I simply went on eating my slice of pizza while I leaned against the frame of the entryway.

Jake ever the opportunist glanced up at me and gave me a gleaming smile and then said "Bells, you wanna sit down? I know we don't have another space but you can sit on my lap if you want."

"What a sugary sweet offer Jake. I think I'm gonna pass. My legs are pretty cramped from sitting on your bed when we were studying." I said while looking straight at him and choosing to ignore the snigger from both Charlie and Billy.

"Alright you guys, thanks for having me over. I'm going to go home and get ready for school tomorrow. Jake I will see you tomorrow night. Dad, I will see you later tonight unless I'm in bed. " I said while gathering my things up after dinner.

I didn't give Jake a chance to even walk me out to my car. I then went straight home and took a shower, laid out my clothes for the following day. The next day went by the same as usual, by the time I got out of school and got home to get ready Jake was there waiting. I told him to stay down stairs while I got ready.

Pretty soon I was dressed in a newer outfit I had bought on my trip into Port Angeles the previous week. I had a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with a white lace tank top and black slouchy boots. I was very proud of this outfit, I bought it all on my own, with nothing but my own opinion, on a whim of course. But I still couldn't help but wonder what Alice would think of it…

Jake complimented me on my outfit as soon as I got downstairs and I told him he didn't look so bad himself. He was dressed in a pair of darker blue jeans with a white tee and a pale blue button up shirt open over it with the sleeves rolled up. He for sure looked good to my eyes, but I wasn't going to let him know how much. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

We loaded into my truck and headed to the theater where everyone met up and decided on a comedy about some people getting a baby or something… I didn't pay much attention to the movie at all while we were in there considering Jessica and Mike making out to the left of me, Angela and Ben practically doing the same to the right of Jake who was beside me. Naturally Jake seemed to want something along those lines to happen but I tried to dissuade him for multiple reasons.. Once again I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I didn't want to do that right there in the theater, and most of all, I didn't want to lose control.

I felt the mounting sexual tension between Jake and myself for the first hour while Jake did simple things like try to hold my hand, try to put his arm around me, and whispered in my ear something he thought was funny in the movie however it made it sound very seductive with his low husky voice. I knew when his breathe washed over my neck and I shuddered that I had to try and calm down. Jake though seemed to have other ideas. He placed his large left hand palm down on my right thigh several inches above my knee, and not far enough away from my throbbing center.

My breath caught in my throat as I felt him begin to knead the skin there. I simply couldn't think of what to say at that moment so I just put my hand over his and held it there, willing him not to move it any higher yet also willing him not to move it away. He seemed very pleased with the reaction he got out of me because he gave me another gentle squeeze before we continued watching the remainder of the movie.

After the credits finally stopped rolling Jake leaned over to whisper in my ear "I'm glad my little problem had time to calm down before the lights came on Bella."

I just looked at him and then jumped up stating that I was hungry and should go find somewhere to eat.

After we left the movie theater we all went to a local burger place and got a quick bite. While we were on the way back to our cars Jakes cell phone rang and he answered it with quite a bit of enthusiasm. Once he got off of his call he asked us all if we would like to go down to La Push for his friends bonfire party they had going.

We all decided that it was early and we weren't ready to go home yet so after Jake gave mike and Ben directions we hopped in our cars and headed that way.

Since it had gotten colder I threw on my favorite black cardigan and hopped out of the truck when we got to La Push. Jake grabbed my hand while we waiting for the other to get out and join us. We soon started down the path to the beach with the others trailing behind us.

"Belllllllaaaaaaaa!" Quil drunkenly yelled at me once we came out of the tree line.

"Hey Belllllaaaa… How's you enjoyin' your night? Is Jakey-boy being realllll nice to you? " Embry said while he gave me a one armed hug.

"You guys are dipshits. Go get me something to drink Jake while I go kick these guys asses!" I yelled while pretending to get real hyped up about this.

I had taken up cursing since the Cullens left, as odd as it sounded coming from lil' ole

Bella Swan… it felt good. Fuck 'em if they didn't like it was my feelings on it… But it's not like I went everywhere cussing like a sailor, but if I'm with my friends why not?

I play punched Quil a couple times before Embry came up behind me and as gently as he could threw me on the ground where I lay laughing until Jake gave me a hand to assist me up.

"Here is your drink Bella" Jake said while handing me a red Solo cup.

I took a big gulp to find that it wasn't just beer but it was a mix of liquor. Great, hunch punch!

Pretty soon I had downed about 2 and a half cups and the music was blaring and everyone was dancing. Since I had brought my iPod with me my favorite song for dancing came on so I grabbed Jake and joined the group to dance to Don't Hold Back by The Potbellez.

I found that Jake was very graceful for his size and especially for someone who had had probably 6 cups of liquor. He grabbed me by my hips as I wound my hands through my hair and grinded myself to him and of course his now very prominent hard on behind me. I gasped at the covered contact of his cock.

Jake moved one of his hands from my hip and ran it across the exposed skin across my stomach from where my shirt had ridden up. A shiver ran through my body right as Angela came up to me and told me she was going to leave because she had to be home by 2. I nodded and then realized that I had already had way to much to drink to drive.

Since I really didn't want to catch a ride with Mike and Jessica I turned around to Jake and asked him if I could stay with him at his house. Before I even got the words out I got a hell yes from him.

After I told Jake that I was ready to go back to the house he told the others that he would see them later and we started on our way back to his house with an extra drink in each of our hands that we downed before we even got half way up the path. Once we got there he shushed me while he opened up the back door and we stumbled through to his bedroom. We had some short type of conversation where I asked him where I was sleeping but in our drunken stupor we never came to a conclusion. I finally threw myself next to Jacobs hulky form on the small mattress after I had taken my boots and sweater off.

"Jake, move over!" I whisper yelled against his chest.

"Mmmm… no. How about you try to move me over?" Jake said.

I giggled while I put my two hands on his chest which i only realized then was bare and pushed with all my might. I started to fall backwards but Jake caught me and flipped me over so that I was straddling him.

I tried with all my might not to be loud or too silly.

"I don't think we can both sleep in this bed, you're too big fatty!" I managed to get out in between giggles.

"We don't have to sleep,Bella." Jake whispered huskily in my ear as he grasp my hips firmly and ground me onto his erection.

"_Oh god_…" I moaned against Jakes neck.

Jake then sat up against his bed frame while keeping me just as I was situated on his lap, he then grabbed the back of my neck with one hand and pulled my face to his where he captured my lips with his in a hungry kiss.

We continued to grind back and forth onto each other every now and then while we kissed but then Jake flipped us so that I was below him.

"_God Bella, I've wanted to do this for so long…." _ Jake moaned into the hollow of my throat while he ran one of his hands along the hem of my shirt. He slowly started moving his hands up across my rib cage.

"Go ahead Jake…. Please" I whispered to him in the dark.

Jake then sat us and grabbed the hem of my shirt while I helped him by wiggling out of it. Soon my shirt sat on the floor and I needed more.. that's all I could think of, was more of this feeling, more friction, more heat.

Jake kissed up and down my rib cage while tenderly cupping my breasts through my bra. I gasped when he gently pinched my nipples through my bra.

"_Bella…" _

"_Jake, god please more…."_

Jake then pressed his erection into me once more. I moaned a little louder then I meant to and pushed myself against him.

Our breaths grew heavier as we moaned into each other mouths while kissing with all of our might. His movement against my center ceased and his hands wandered to the button and lingered. I took this as him asking permission so I decided to answer it in the fastest way possible. I quickly unfastened my jeans and started to shimmy out of them with the help of Jake. My jeans soon joined my top on the floor.

Jake then started a slow decent with his hand to my pussy. Jake slowly rubbed my clit causing me to shudder underneath him. He paused only to enter a finger into me and he began slowly pumping in and out of me .

"_Do you like that Bella?"_ Jake whispered.

"_Yeah,.. ugh.. Jake."_

His pace got faster and my moans got a little loader, but I just couldn't help it,he was making me feel so good. I could feel my impending orgasm fastly approaching.

"_That's it Bella, cum for me baby…"_ Jake said almost too loud.

"_Ohh, fuck JAKE.. Jake…ughhhh"_ I yelled as I came.

After Jake brought me to my release he flat out denied getting anything in return so afterwards we just laid there kissing each other. I finally realized that I had to pee to bad to even lay there any longer so I stumbled out of his bed and told him I had to use the bathroom. He reminded me to try and be quiet because of his dad. Once I was done and I went back to his room I put back on my tank top and a pair of his boxers for comfort. Then I snuggled up to Jake and we fell asleep for the night.

I woke up to mumbled voices, but I wasn't sure where they were coming from. I kept wondering who was in my house… Then I realized that someone was in the bed with me..

"Oh…. Oh no no.. Fuck." I groaned.

I turned to find my best friend Jacob Black in his bed, that I was in. In his house, and just like that the events from the night before came flooding back to me. I couldn't believe I had done that with him. I really enjoyed it as far as I could remember but I knew that this would complicate our relationship so much, because I'm wasn't sure whether or not I wanted a relationship with Jake, and I also wasn't sure whether I wanted a purely physical relationship with him. Realizing that this wasn't the place or time to try and come to a decision I slowly got out of the bed to find the room spinning. Having a hangover in this situation wasn't going to make this any easier.

I tip-toed over to the door to further investigate the noises I heard outside and froze in my place when I heard Charlie's voice. I gave a whispered curse when I remembered that I never called him to tell him I wasn't coming home. I couldn't quite understand what was being said but I knew it was him. I decided that the best thing to do now would be to get dressed and be as presentable as possible. I knew he knew that I was here considering my car was parked outside the house but I didn't need him knowing what had transpired the prior evening.

I slowly and as quietly as I could put my panties and bra back on soon followed by the rest of my clothes. Then I decided I had better wake Jake up. So I leant over him and gently shook him until his eyes opened. I tried to give his some warning that he should be as quiet as possible. Jake slowly sat up and when I started explaining to him that Charlie was here he just nodded and told me it would be okay.

Neither of us were sure of where to go from there so we both just sat for a couple of minutes until Jake reached over and grabbed the back of my neck and gave me a kiss. Naturally that was the exact moment that Billy Black decided to open the door…

"Oh, well good morning you two…" Billy said with a smile on his face once we whipped our heads around and separated ourselves from each other.

I could feel my blush take over my face at being caught in this situation.

"Charlie, they are in here… I knew I heard another,.. uh.. voice last night. She is ok. I will send her out." Billy said loudly.

But of course of my father decided oh no, I've got to see my daughter now so he rounded the hallway and marched right into the doorway where he stood glaring and Jake and I.

"Bella. Good morning. Jake, put on your damn shirt." Charlie said in the coldest of tones.

"Oh now Charlie calm down, I'm sure they were safe." Billy stated rather whimsically.

"Oh, no. See no, I was safe dad, shit, I mean I just stayed the night here because it got too late for me to drive home and I forgot to call." I said flustered with my own choice of words.

"Yeah, ok Bella. Well I think you need to go ahead and get home now. So get your shit together and get home." Charlie said dismissively as he turned around and left the house.

Jake hopped out of his bed and grabbed his shirt and put it on while saying good morning to his dad.

"Son, let's not kidnap the chiefs daughter again with out his knowledge, oh and don't get her drunk either. It like a pub in here you two." Billy said.

"Billy, I am so sorry, this is my fault, I shouldn't have stayed…. Oh god. Jake I will call you later. I gotta go." I said while I put my boots on and maneuvered past Billy to get out the door.

Once I got home I slowly marched inside to be met with the grim face of my father sitting in his recliner without the television even on. I knew at that point this was bad. I did bad. Fuck fuck fuck fuck was rolling around in my head.

"Bella. That was not alright. I don't want you to ever do that again. I am going to get you a cell phone so you can call me whenever you need to, no matter what."

"Okay dad.." I practically whimpered.

"Also… I don't want to know what you and Jake did last night but guessing on Billy just told me he found you when I was there, and then of course.. uhg.. what he said then too.. I know it wasn't just a normal sleepover between friends."

"Dad, really it's fine nothing of , uh, importance happened."

"It doesn't matter Bella, I'm putting you on birth control. I've already called and made an appointment for Monday afternoon when you get out of school."

"Okay, I got it dad. Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get started on my chores." I said while looking down at my shoes.

Come Monday morning I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't called Jake, and I had ignored his two calls. Now I had to go to that stupid appointment. When I got to school though I sure did have a distraction though. As soon as I pulled up Angela ran at my truck like she insane.

"Bella. The Cullens are back." Angela told me with wide eyes.

"No fucking way…" I said under my breathe mainly to myself.

After she told me this I wordlessly started towards the school and just decided to go to class and not talk to anyone about this, and oh how I was sure that people would talk.

The first half of my day went pretty normal, besides the whispers that inevitable. Once I got to lunch though, I saw it was true. Alice and Jasper were sitting at their old table. I gave a glance their way and proceeded to look away quickly when Alice look up at me. I knew that this would be weird. I wanted to be friends with them, I missed them, but first I needed to talk to just one of them and see what the situation was. To see whether or not they were all here, and for how long, was this just temporary? Gah… After my day was over I said a silent prayer that neither Alice nor Jasper had tried to talk to me today.

I hopped in my truck and headed to the hospital that my father had made the appointment at. I hated the fact that I had to go to the hospital for this, I wished that I could've just got to a small practice but our town wasn't that well equipped though.

I got checked in and then was shown to my room where I waited for about 30 minutes before a nurse finally came in and informed me that Dr. Gerandy had an emergency situation that he had to take care of so they took the time to arrange someone else to see me . The catch was that I would have to wait another a little while longer."Excellent." I murmured under my breathe after the nurse left me.

Carlisle POV

It had been a few weeks since we left Bella when Alice asked me to go on a hunt with her in the Denali wilderness. I of course agreed.

After we both had drained a pair of elk each Alice sat down next to me on the forest floor and turned and stared at me with a quizzical expression on her face before finally speaking.

"Carlisle, I think we need to go back to Forks, back to Bella. Edward isn't with us, and as far as I can tell he isn't coming back anytime soon. How do you feel about this?" Alice said.

The first thing that swam into my main stream of thoughts was Bella and why we would need to go back to Forks. Panic started to well up in my chest as the thought of Bella being in danger.

"Alice, what's wrong? Is Bella in danger?" I asked.

"Carlisle, as far as I can tell Bella isn't in a life threatening situation any more then usual for now. However I have had glimpses of Victoria coming back to Forks, what she is doing I can't be sure but I see her very angry and talking to a young blonde vampire." Alice said while patting me on my back. "However, all in all I honestly feel that Forks would be the best place for us right now. Denali is getting old. "

I sat and thought about what Alice has just said. I would like to go back to Forks, I thought it would be good for our family. I knew how much Alice missed her best friend, and Emmett his little sister, and of course my dear wife Esme missed her daughter.

Esme had tried to throw herself into decorating and several hobbies, unfortunately they all fell short of what she really wanted. I couldn't blame her one bit for her melancholy because we all had a heavyhearted feel about us. Esme and I tried our very best communicate yet somehow we just hadn't and I believe she felt the same newly acquired weight and distance on our relationship that I felt.

We had yet to talk about it, I knew that we both were just barely keeping it together,purely for the sake of our family. I hoped that making the decision to move back to Forks would help us all. So with deep sigh I turned to Alice and said "Let's make the preparations to go, and of course discuss with the family, though I can't see them not agreeing to go."

Once we got back to the house I called a family meeting for all of the Cullen's.

They all sat and looked at me with curiosity behind their eyes.

"Alice has discussed with me some of her visions that include Victoria returning to Forks. I'm sure you all agree when I say that her returning there could be very dangerous to Bella, though we aren't sure her motivations. So, in short I would like to get a vote on going back to Forks." I announced while glancing around to look each family member in the eye.

"Oh thank God! Yes, let's go back please!" Esme said while jumping out of her seat to give me a hug.

I was momentarily thrown off the physical contact that my wife had granted me in the moment. It was pitiful that that embrace was about as close as we had gotten since we were in Forks. Our lack of intimacy had I'm sure not gone unnoticed by our children.

"Fuck yeah!" Emmett yelled earning him a smack to the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Well, if Em wants to go I will follow. It's not like there is anything keeping us here. However I'm not pulling protection detail again on this damn human you all love." Rosalie snapped.

"Ya'll know Alice wants to go and I go where she goes. However, I also do believe we need to go back. Bella deserves our help. She didn't deserve to be left. I shudder to think about her emotions after we left. " Jasper added.

"Oh, Jazz! Thank you. Alright you guys let's get packing… I already packed Jasper and I so if you need help let us know. In the mean time we are going to get school arrangements in line. Rose, Emmett and Jasper, you guys are supposed to have already graduated so if you guys are going to be there let's just say you are taking a year off to be engaged… then you guys can have another wedding! OH yes…" Alice announced while bouncing up and down in her seat.

While everyone got to different tasks I turned to my wife who had an enormous smile on her face, and I knew from that moment on everything would eventually work out for us.

After I called the hospital in Forks asking to see if they would take me back (which of course they did) I set us my schedule with them. I was to start back on Monday filling in gaps for Dr. Gerandy and taking anything that came up until they could fully schedule me.

By the time we arrived in Forks everything had been settled with the children, the house and the hospital. Jasper decided he wanted to go back to high school so Emmett hacked into the schools records and shorted him a few credits. Come Monday morning Alice and Jasper were getting kissed and hugged by Esme who told them not to overwhelm Bella if they saw her. I definitely agreed with that statement. We did not need to overwhelm her by our sudden arrival back in her life.

After a quick hunt I got ready for my shift and the hospital and gave Esme an encouraging smile as I walked out the door. Upon arriving at the hospital I was informed that I was to take a few of Dr. Gerandy's appointments because he had an emergency downstairs.

I started to go through the patient files I was given when I came I came across none other then Bella Swan's file, who was their for a pap test. Fuck is all I could think of to say, so I silently muttered it to myself.

Why, oh why of all days, of all patients, of all procedures was I given this one.

I didn't want to scare her, according to her files this would be her first pap test and I'm sure she was frightened.

I finished up with my other appointments and then proceeded to stand outside the room Bella was waiting in. I fixed my jacket and straightened my back as I knocked on the door twice to alert Bella to my presence. I could already smell her familiar scent and hear her heart pounding frantically. As I stepped inside into her line of sight she glanced up and simply said "Fuck my life.". I couldn't help but chuckle even though she used profanity, her choice of words were rather comical. Considering the fact that my family and I abandoned her she could've said a lot worse without me choosing to scold her. Which of course I wouldn't do either way, she was not mine to scold.

"Well Bella, it's lovely to see you again" I said giving her what I hoped would be my most charming smile. Her heart rate picked up at the site of it which I could only take as a good sign.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." She said cooly.

I stood there taking in the sight before me, _Bella_.

She smelled the same, yet looked different. It was apparent that in the months we had been gone she had grown some and filled out her womanly curves. She had gained a few pounds causing her breasts to become more noticeable and the curve of her hips more luscious.

Noticing where my thoughts were leading I quickly regained my composure and reminded myself of my mates body who's was amazingly beautiful though admititly I hadn't seen in months..

"Dr. Cullen, can we not do this and say that we did? Just maybe give me a sample pack of some birth control to make my dad happy and I can reschedule this delightful occasion for another time. Please?" Bella said.

"Bella, I understand that you don't want me to do this exam. I can see where that would be awkward. If you do not wish me to do it I understand but I want to make sure that you get this done sooner rather then later. I will send you home with a sample pack however you will need to use a backup method of birth control such as a condom for the first week of taking it." I said.

The thought of Bella needing birth control made me nauseas for the first time in over 300 years. Why hasn't she already been on birth control? She is already old enough. Who was she having sex with? No! my mind screamed at me, she is not to have sex!

"Yeah, I know, thanks Dr. Cullen." Bella said.

"Bella, sweetie, please call me Carlisle."

"Alright _Carlisle._" Bella said with a smug look on her face.

After I grabbed a sample pack of birth control for bella and put it in a paper bag along with a few condoms I brought it to her and then made her fill out the forms to schedule another appointment. After she had done that I walked her outside where she from foot to foot before looking up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes.

"Carlisle, it's really nice to see you. Thanks for, uh helping with that… My dad kinda flipped out over the weekend. My fault of course but this was a little excessive." She said while keeping eye contact with me the entire time.

He flipped out? What does that even mean? What happened?

"What happened?" Shit! That slipped out of my mouth before I had even realized it.

"Oh, well.. I spent the night with my best friend. Who happens to be a guy, and I forgot to call him because I was,uh. Well I was drunk, but he doesn't need to know that." Bella said while looking anywhere but my face.

"Well, were you safe? Do we need to do any tests?" I asked carefully.

I immediately smell the blood rush to her cheeks as she shook her head no.

Thank god.

"Well I've got to go back inside and finish up. Would you like to come over and see the rest of the family?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm not sure that's a great idea Carlisle. There are some people in your family that I know do not want to see me." She said.

"Edward isn't here Bella, and he isn't coming back anytime soon. After we left he went off on his own and hasn't really talked to us."

"Ok then, well maybe tomorrow night then? I mean if that's alright with you guys."

"Of, course it is Bella, please come around five. We will even feed you dinner." I said as I grinned.

By the time I got home I already had 3 text messages from my family informing me that I did a good job getting Bella to agree to come to our house. When I got home Esme gave me a hug and a tender kiss to the lips which I enjoyed more then I should've maybe since I was left with tighter trousers than usual. As I backed away covering my trousers with my briefcase Jasper's laughter filetered in from his place in the living room. I quickly made my way to my office and started reading one of my favorite books to pass the time until the morning.


	2. Welcome Back

I do not own Twilight. Twilight and all of its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Let me know what you think of chapter 2 you guys!

Thanks for the reviews! 3

Bella POV

After I left my appointment with Dr. Cullen I went home and started cooking dinner for Charlie. The entire time I worked on making dinner I though over my talk with Carlisle. I couldn't believe they were back. It didn't surprise me to know that Edward hadn't come with them, yet it still seemed to relieve me. I missed him, and I knew I loved him, but I know that I obviously wasn't his mate. He obviously wasn't in love with me enough to stay even. Love is about risks to me, and for him that just didn't process. It still hurt to think of losing him, losing the affection and soft words to each other that we shared, but I knew that I had to keep my chin up because nothing was going to change what happened.

I got pretty excited about the fact that the Cullen family was back though. I didn't know what that meant in the long run but I was willing to agree to go to their house and have sit down with them the next day. After I finished putting together dinner and put it in the over the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said briskly.

"Hey Bells, uh, how's it going?" Jacob said back.

"Ha, uh. Ok I guess, and you?"

"Good, I just wanted to call and tell you that I was sorry for the way you left the other day.. I know it was less then pleasant.. But I did have a great time on Friday night."

"Yeah, well it definitely wasn't an ideal exit, and I paid for that. I had a good time too Jake, but I think we should talk about some of this face to face later."

"That sounds like a good idea Bells, but what do you mean you paid for it though?" Jake asked.

"Well, my dad made me go to the doctor to get birth control. So… yeah. Then he is getting me a cell phone so I can call him whenever I need to. " I said.

"Oh. Wow." He paused before he starting talking again. "I guess I'm glad I'm a guy then… my dad told me that I should be careful blah blah blah told me to get condoms. He did decide to tell me that we should be more quiet next time though. He also said "Good job Jake.""

My head tried to wrap around those last two sentences for almost a full minutes before I realized what he meant… _Oh no, oh god,no, you've got to be kidding me. _

"You've got to be kidding me Jake. He heard? Oh my god. Oh fuck, I'm never going to face your father again. I can't believe he said that…. I could've lived without him saying anything.. Blissful ignorance would've done!" I wailed into the phone.

"Bella, calm down. It's okay. It's not that big of a deal."

"Yeah, to you! Your dad probably thinks that I am a slut!"

"Oh Bella, you know he doesn't think that. You know he loves you. Hell you know even your dad probably isn't as angry as he would've been had it been someone else. It'll be ok. We will just be more careful next time." Jake said softly.

"Jake, I appreciate that.. and I think you are right about Charlie." I sighed "Well I'm going to go, I've got to get some homework done before dinner with Charlie, can I see you on Wednesday? "

"Yeah that works. Bye Bells." Jake said right before I hung the phone back up on the cradle.

That conversation was not fun. I didn't even know what I was going to say to Jake when I saw him. I knew that I had to draw some type of line, but I just wished it would be easier. After I finished my homework I went upstairs to pack away my books when I heard the front door open and close. I flinched when I thought about the conversation that I was about to have.

"Bella! I'm home. Can you come down here?" Charlie yelled up the stairwell.

"Hey dad." I said as I rounded the corner in the kitchen to find him planted in a chair at the kitchen table with his hands clasped together in front of him. Oh boy..

"So how did it go?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

"It went fine. I uh, got some pills." I practically whispered.

"Good, good. Well, here is your cell phone. I've already programmed the stations number my work cell and a couple of the deputies numbers in there for you." He said while handing me a shiny new iPhone. I wasn't expecting him to get me such a nice phone.

"Wow dad, this is really nice,thanks."

"No problem Bella. " he said while fiddling with the table cloth.

"Oh hey, uh, I saw Dr. Cullen today. They all moved back to town…except for Edward, and they invited me over for dinner tomorrow night. Is it alright if I go?"

"Yes, that fine. I heard they moved back. I wonder why they did. Well I am going to go get washed up for dinner." He said as he rose and went up the stairs to the bathroom and closing the door.

After dinner I took a shower and started painting my nails for something to do since I was so fidgety. I painted them a pale shimmery silver that I thought would look great with my new green top that I was going to wear the next day. Once I finished I admired my work. It looked pretty good, or so I thought so I put the cap back on the bottle and got up to switch the laundry. I decided that I would go ahead and lay out my clothes for the next day. I finally chose my new green top that had an empire waist and a low cut front, my grey long sleeved cascade cardigan and a pair of light blue jeans. I wasn't sure on shoes so I just grabbed the first thing within my reach. _These will do_… I thought to myself as I held up a pair of slightly worn penny loafers that my mother had sent to me. At the time I was appalled that she thought I would like them but after I wore them around town on errands they grew on me.

I dressed quickly after my alarm went off the next morning and then went to brush my teeth and wash my face. I ate a small breakfast of a piece of toast and one scrambled egg before I made my way out to my truck where I found Alice perched on the hood of my rusty beauty.

"Good morning Bella! You look so cute! You've been shopping!" She said as she hopped off of the truck.

"Hey Alice. Yeah, I went shopping… I had to have something to do since I no longer had as many friends to entertain me." I said with the sweetest of smiles.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry… You can't even imagine how sorry I am." She replied while looking at me.

"Okay. Well I'm sure you are, and i didn't mean to be a cunt. It just come much too easily I suppose." I said after I realized how horrible my last statement sounded. I loved Alice, this was no way to talk to her… even if she left when I needed her most..

"Did you just say the "c" word Bella Swan?" she said as she stared wide eyed at my mouth like she expected a gorilla to climb out of it.

"I suppose I did. I guess you didn't see that coming, huh?" I giggled. "Well I've got to get going to school now Alice… Do you need a ride there?"

"Oh no, I will just meet up with Jasper there, but thanks for the offer."

"Alice, I meant to ask you.. why is Jasper at the school? Isn't he supposed to have already graduated?" I asked not really sure if this was a worthy question.

"He didn't want to stay at home with Rose and Em so we fudged his records up so he is missing just enough credits to come back to school." She replied cheerily before giving me a wave and taking off through the woods.

What an interesting way to start the day I thought to myself. I couldn't wait to see all of the Cullens, well almost all of them, but I still had what might be characterized at abandonment issues due to them. I knew in all reality that I just needed sit down and hear what they had to say, and that was what I was going to do.

By the time lunch time rolled around I had already heard enough whispers about the Cullen's to last me a lifetime. When I took my seat next to Angela in the cafeteria she started up a completely unrelated conversation much to my delight.

Since I didn't have to be at the Cullen's for another couple of hours after school ended I decided to go to the diner and read my book to pass the time. Once I got settled in my booth I ordered a cup of coffee and started on my book.

After about 45 minutes of reading my cell phone chimed to alert me of a text message. When I opened it and read it I let out a little giggle.

_Quit hanging out at the diner and come hang out with us!_

_3 Alice_

I proceeded to pay my bill and make my way out to my truck when one of my least favorite people stepped in front of me. Lauren Mallory.

"Hi there Bella. How are you doing?" she said while practically sneering at me.

"I'm fine Lauren but if you'll excuse me I need to get going…" I said as I pushed past her.

"Have you talked to the Cullen's yet? Haven't seen Edward ya know…"

"Actually I'm on my way over to their house now, and no bitch I haven't talked to him. We broke up." I replied icily.

"Wow, they still let you there even though you aren't dating their son? Ha, why?"

"That would be a result of friendship you moron." With that last statement I stormed out to my truck and drove all the way to the Cullens in silence.

Once I got the the Cullens house I slowly climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs. As soon as I stepped onto the porch the front door opened and I was met with the blinding smiles of both Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella dear, I'm so glad you're here!" Esme said.

"Hello again Bella." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. It's very nice to see you." I smiled.

"Oh I've missed you so much Bella." Esme whispered in my ear as she hugged me tightly.

Once Esme release me Carlisle took a step forward and embraced me gently so that both of his arms wrapped around my back and my face was pressed into his chest. Before I could stop myself I took a deep breathe and relaxed my body into his. He smelled amazing, nothing like Edward though. Carlisle didn't smell just sweet, his scent seemed like a citrus spice mix. I found it almost completely intoxicating. I could've stayed there in his arms breathing him in for hours, but soon my mind caught up with my actions and I made a move to back away. Before I completely untangled myself Carlisle game me a gentle squeeze and then let his arms fall to his sides.

_I hoped no one noticed how much I enjoyed that…._

"Bella dear are you hungry? Would you like to eat now or later on?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Oh I've just had a good bit of coffee at the diner so I think I will wait to eat. There is only so much I can fit in there."

"That's what she said!" rang from the staircase that Emmett was barreling down.

"Pardon, son?" Carlisle asked Emmett with a quizzical expression on his face.

"That's all you Emmett." I sniggered.

"Shit, okay. Well it's like a game. Whenever someone says something that could be interpreted as sexual, another person says "That's what she said!" " Emmett said while looking from Esme and Carlisle whose expressions changed from curiosity to almost mortification.

"Emmett, was that really the wisest choice, having that be the first thing out of your mouth when your sister came over?" Esme snapped at him.

"Esme dear, it's just a joke." Carlisle said while he patted her on her arm.

"Yes, but it's vile! She is a young lady and should be treated with respect. Not have everything she said turned around on her!"

"Esme, really? Please just drop this. I think I can handle some sexual innuendo, okay? " I said to Esme rather harshly.

"Fine." She paused "I'm sorry, I just… ugh nevermind dear."

"Shall we sit down in the living room then?" Carlisle said.

Soon Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle and I were all situated in the living room. I sat perched on the edge of the sofa with my hands clasped in front of me.

"So why did you all come back?" I asked figuring that I would rather just get this over and done with.

"To be frank Bella, I've been having visions of Victoria and another young vampire and since I wasn't completely sure what they meant I encouraged the family to come back to protect you." Alice said before she continued. "There are other reasons of course, the main one being that we simply missed you. You are a part of this family just as much as any of us, and it was hurting us all by being away from you."

"Believe me when I say we were all hurting. The emotions of this bunch of vampires for the last few months have been quite unpleasant darlin'." Jasper drawled out while sending me a wave of sincerity.

"Way to seal the deal with the emotional wave there Jasper." I joked.

Small chuckles were heard all around the room.

"I really did miss you guys, and don't get me wrong… I'm glad you're back but I don't want this to become an issue with you know your son being the vampire who declared that he was tired of pretending for me. Not to mention him leaving me in the fucking woods! Who does that?" I practically screamed.

Quicker then I could fully comprehend Carlisle was up from his seat and letting out a low level growl that sounded completely sexy…I'd never heard him growl before. I could practically feel my body reacting, however a quick nudge from Jasper who was sitting beside me put my mind back on track.

"He did what?" Carlisle almost roared.

"He left me in the woods after he told me that you guys were moving. He said that he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't and he finished up by telling me he didn't want me." I whispered knowing full well that they could all hear me clearly.

"What an enormous dick!" Rosalie yelled surprising me since I hadn't heard a word out of her since I'd arrived.

Grabbing the bull by the horns I decided that this was the moment…

"That's what she said!" I giggled.

"Nice one little sister!" Emmett said enthusiastically as he picked me up and spun me around in a small circle in the center of the room.

As he let me down I stood still for a few seconds before deciding to take a step. I immediately stumbled and started to fall over before a set of cool strong arms caught me.

"Alright, can we get back on track now?" Carlisle said whilst hoisting me up into a standing position.

"Sweetie are you ok?" he almost whispered while looking at my face carefully all the while holding my shoulders.

_He's got beautiful hair….it's so….. perfect…._

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it before looking at Carlisle once again and saying "Peachy keen… Thanks for catching me. You're a doll."

I straightened myself and went back to my seat where I took a deep breath and continued on with the conversation.

"Listen you guys, I know that he was right. I figure I can't possibly be his mate if he was able to leave me like that… But I'm sure that he loved me, even if only a little.. and I loved him, maybe I still do a little. But what really hurt was the fact that you all left with him, without a word to spare to your little human pet."

"You know you are not a pet to us Bella. I am sorry, as we all are that we let him talk us into leaving you. However when we left we were under the impression that he told you the same reason he told us he wanted to leave which was for your safety. He said that your life was in danger too much around us, since we brought that into your life it was our responsibility to rid you of the cause. Meaning us." Carlisle said.

"That's what he told you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah, he did… But Bella, I think you've got a point there with the mate thing… He couldn't have just left like that especially without no contact what so ever. The mating bond between Jasper and I is much to strong for us to even leave one each other like that. We are practically attached at the hip." Alice said.

"He did love you, very much. Never doubt that, but I agree. His feeling could've just been amplified to where I couldn't tell because of the newness of a relationship for him." Jasper added.

"Bella, we are all very sorry. Will you accept our apology?" Esme asked nervously.

"Of course. I missed you all very much, and I would like to spend time with you again… but please.. don't ever make a decision for me like that. I know you guys are dangerous vampires and what not but you are not in charge of my life. Make your own choices when you want to move… and don't let Edward tell you what to do. It makes you all look like pussies." I said rather passionately.

"Christ Bella! You've got a potty mouth little girl!" Emmett hollered.

"Nuh-uhhh" I said before I stuck my tongue out at him.

After we all finished up talking and I got a couple more apologies from them Esme and Alice each grabbed a hand of mine and led me to the kitchen where they prepared lasagna with a loaf of garlic cheese bread. Once it was done I ate a hefty portion with several pieces of bread before I finally had enough.

Once I was done we all went to the living room where Jasper and Emmett played the wii while Carlisle read a medical journal and Esme knitted.

"Bella! I saw your dad give you a new iPhone, let me hold it so that I can put everyones number in it." Alice said as she bounced towards me.

"Oh you got an iPhone? What was the occasion to get a gift Bells?" Emmett said as he paused the game to look at me.

"Oh nothing too exciting I suppose….He just thought I needed one, you know so that I could reach him at anytime and what not. I kinda got in trouble for not calling him so I guess this is his positive reaction." I said as I felt the blush rise to my cheeks.

"Ooooh, what did Miss Swan get in trouble for?" Emmett asked while showing his dimples.

"I already said. I forgot to call him."

"Well why was it such a big deal? Did you stay out too late?"

"No Emmett, I didn't come home." I finally said flustered with the situation.

"Wait a minutes! Bells why are you blushing?"

"Emmett, stop. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it!" Rose snapped.

"No! "

"Emmett, seriously its not that interesting." I innocently said while playing with a loose thread on my shirt.

"You blushing is always interesting." Carlisle spoke from the corner.

I looked up to see Carlisles battling between embarrassment and confusion.

_That's a weird combo…_

"Ook.." Emmett said as he turned back around to look me in the eyes "So you stayed out late, whats the big deal? Why the tinted cheeks Swan?"

It was at this point that I couldn't decipher whether Emmett was trying to goad me into admitting what he had already figured out or he honestly just wanted to know. So I made the choice to give a little to get him to shut up, because I knew otherwise he would keep at this for weeks.

"I spent the night at my friends house, Emmett. Charlie didn't like that, and he showed up while I was still there. It wasn't fun, now can we drop this?" I pleaded.

"Why would be such a big deal, human teenage girls have sleepovers all the time?" Emmett said.

"Emmett!" Carlisle said briskly "Enough."

"Fuck Emmett, are you really that dense?" Jasper added.

Then Emmetts face dawned a look of sheer shock. He looked like he had just found out that Santa Claus was a transvestite. At that point I knew he knew so I was praying to God he would let this drop.

No such luck.

"Oh my god Bella, you were with a guy!" he said in amazement.

"Thank you for refreshing my memory Emmett."

"Wait, you said your dad showed up?... That's priceless!" he snickered.

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was. Now can we please move on now that your entire family has been updated on my weekend activies?" I said sweetly.

"Yes, I'm sure we can Bella now that the rest of the family knows." Carlisle said while standing up.

It was at that point that both Carlisle and Alice froze in acknowledgement to what he had just said seeing as they both had already known.

"What? Why did Carlisle know and we didn't…Ohh…. Bella.. You didn't.. uh…" Emmett said looking amazingly embarrassed yet mad at the same time.

"Thanks Carlisle! Would you like to tell them about the rest of my appointment too?"

"Bella I apologize, it slipped out. I did not mean to make it sound as if I knew… all of it. Which I don't. It is your choice to share the rest my dear." Carlisle said while looking me straight in the eyes.

"Fuck, fine. Ok Emmett. I spent the night at my friends house because I was too drunk to drive home. I didn't have sex. Jakes dad is my dads best friend and he knew that Jake and I went out in a group the night before so he came to see if I was there, he saw my truck, asked Jakes dad if I was there…. They didn't see me on the couch, but then they found in Jakes room. My dad freaked out, made me go get a pap, which I didn't do because it would be weird for me having Carlisle do that, however he was kind enough to give me a sample pack of birth control pills to make my dad happy. Oh and he also got me a phone so that I could call him lest this situation arise again." I practically yelled.

I couldn't believe I had told them that much but it wasn't like I told them what Jake and I had done in his bedroom. I didn't want them to think I was having sex with random people. The entire situation had me angry though, I was angry that Carlisle had implied he knew, I was angry that I told them even though it was simpler that way, but I as even more angry that I felt the need to say anything at all.

"Well then, this has been amazingly fun. I can't wait to do it again. If you all will pardon me I'm going to go home and do some human things. Goodnight" I said as I started towards the door with my step heavy.

Before I even got to the doorway I was picked up by Emmett and given a hug that rivaled most.

"I'm sorry little sis… that wasn't nice of me." He whispered in my ear.

Jasper stood a few feet away with Alice who both muttered apologies while Jasper sent me a wave of sincerity tinged with a bit of humor.

"Thanks Emettt." I said as I walked out the door waving goodbye to the rest of the family that had gathered in the hallway.

Once I got home I couldn't help but think about what had taken place at the Cullens.

I felt stupid that I was angry enough to say all those things in front of them. I also felt stupid when I thought about the fact that most teenage girls would've gossiped to their best girlfriend about a night like that with a guy. Yet I Isabella Swan told a room full of vampires.

After school the next day I went straight home and called Jake. He told me that he would be over in about a half hour so I set about finishing my science homework before he got there. True to his word a knock sounded at the door 28 minutes later.

"Come in!" I yelled from my seat on the couch.

Jake came in and gave me a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to me.

"Hey Bells." He said.

"Hey, so uh what's going on with you?"

"Oh nothing much. Just hanging out with a cute girl is all." Jake said nonchalantly.

"Smooth Jake." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"So Bella…. I really did have a good time the other night, I'm sorry how it ended though. I do want you to know that I'd like it to happen again though, but not like a friends with benefits thing. I'd like to date you." Jake said tipping his head back to look at the ceiling to avoid eye contact.

This was the moment I had been dreading not because the idea of dating Jake was repulsive, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I couldn't think of a great solution in words so I figured I could wing it.

"Jake I really appreciate that, I want you to know that. But I just don't think I want to ruin our friendship by dating…. Do you think we could just hang out for now and maybe later on down the road we could see? I just am really overwhelmed right now with everything that's happened this week. Between my dad finding us and the Cullens coming back I think I just need some time to process everything." I said while reaching over to hold his hand in mine.

"Oh so that's it is it? You're gonna start dating that rich Edward prick again?" Jake said scornfully.

"No! Don't be an ass. He didn't even come back with his family and he isn't anytime soon either. I wouldn't take him back even he was though." I said "Please look at me Jake"

"Bella… I'm sorry. I guess I'm just bitter for being turned down." He said as he tried to smile.

"It's ok. I understand Jake."

"I'm going to get going, I've got to stop by the store for dad before I get home… but before I go can I get a goodbye kiss?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"Sure…" I whispered as his face approached mine.

His warm lips met mine for a mere moment before he pulled me to him by the back of my head gently. Our mouths moved together gently until until a knock sounded at the door. I broke away and immediately and stood up telling Jake that he should get a move on if he needed to get to the store.

"God forbid I ever wanna fuck, I'll never be able to do it with this pattern keeping on…" I muttered under my breath on the way to the door.

I opened the door to find none other then Carlisle Cullen leaning against the railing on the stoop with a wide grin on his face. I felt my cheeks flush as I realized he heard my comment. I ushered Jake out the door while Carlisle and Jake nodded to each other as some form man-hello.

Once Jake was gone I welcomed Carlisle inside, as he stepped past me into the house I couldn't help but breathe in his scent that practically made my mouth water.

"Sorry to interrupt Bella. I hate to be a part of your _unfortunate _pattern." Carlisle said with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't help but laugh, I was embarrassed that he heard me but I couldn't find myself to feel the usual level of mortification that felt around others.

"Why thank you Carlisle for apologizing. I'm sorry you had to hear that.. I didn't mean it…. Yet it seems to be true. Huh?" I said.

"Well the third time is a charm you know." He said suggestively.

"Well it sure isn't happening with Jake, that was more of a… goodbye kiss earlier."

"Oh really? Is he not of your interest?" he questioned.

"Eh, he's cute enough but he just is my best friend right now, and I don't want to ruin that." I said.

"I can understand that." He said before he continued "Bella I wanted to properly apologize for last night, it just… slipped out…"

He seemed stunned at his own admission which confused the hell out of me, how do you let that shit just slip out?

"It's alright, I forgive you. I know that things like that happen sometimes." I said.

I sat down on the couch with my feet under me while Carlisle stood in the entryway look at me. I felt like he was analyzing my every move, I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't mind. When I started thinking about him looking at me my mind wandered and I wondered if he like what he saw.

_He's married….. and your ex-boyfriends dad… that's a big no no Bella!_

I looked up at him and tried to keep my eyes from scanning over his body and said "Please sit down."

"Thank you, I think I will. I'm awfully tired after my long shift at the hospital." He jested as he winked at me.

That wink caused a tingle of heat go down into my core where I felt my panties dampen.

_Damn he is like sex on legs.._

Carlisle stiffened momentarily and gazed at me with hooded eyes before he finally settled in the seat next to me on the couch.

"Wanna watch tv for a while? I finished all my homework and I don't really feel like doing anything productive at the moment" I asked while I resituated my self so that my arms were wrapped around me knees.

"I'd love to Bella" he replied while handing me the remote from the coffee table.


	3. Palms facing down

I do not own Twilight or any of its character. Twilight and all it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and story… this is my fist fanfic!

Enjoy you guys!

After I got home I found everyone conversing about Bellas upcoming visit. The excitement in the air was so thick it brought a smile to my face. Considering how my return to Bellas life was less then comfortable for either of us I was equally as thrilled to see her. When I flashed back to my appointment with her I couldn't help but feel a tightness in my chest thinking of her with another. I was at least relieved when she told me that she didn't need any type of tests. I prayed that she was being honest with me.

The next day I worked my shift at the hospital and came home to Alice having a vision.

"Yay for Bella! Her dad got her a new iPhone! I can't wait to text her!" Alice squealed.

"That sounds very nice of him Alice." And then I thought about Bella saying she forgot to call her father the night she spent with some boy and I cautiously added "Oh Alice, you should program all of our numbers into if she has it with her this evening."

"How thoughtful of you… I'm sure that is a wise decision, it will most likely come in handy sometime as well." Alice added knowingly.

"Yes, well.. I'm going to go get changed now." I said.

"Good because I am about to text Bella to tell her to go ahead and come over. The silly girl is sitting at the diner reading a book." She said.

As I was changing Esme came into our bedroom to ask me about what I thought about her going to a design convention in two weeks. I of course encouraged her to go knowing that she would enjoy it thoroughly.

When I took of my scrubs to go into the shower Esmes eyes scanned over my body, yet there was no excitement. She used to get aroused in even this simple action of mine but now she seemed to get nothing from seeing my body bare before her. Seeing as how I hadn't seen her naked body in months I couldn't say if my reaction to seeing her would be any better.

To know that we went from hardly being able to keep our hands off of each other for decades to this… it made my heart ache. I still loved her though, that much was true. I thought that maybe once we were all settled in and she felt better about the Bella situation we might get back into the regular swing of thing, or at least that was my hope.

After my shower I grabbed a new medical journal to read and settled in the living room and waited for Bella to arrive. I found myself thinking of seeing her again as I skimmed over the pages. I couldn't help but think of how beautiful she had become. I also wondered whether she had really changed that much or whether us being apart from her and then coming back refreshed my vision of her.

My inner musings halted when I heard Bella arrive in her truck.

Esme and I both greeted her at the door where Esme gave her a tight motherly hug.

After my wife released her I took a step forward and embraced her gently while wrapped my arms around her back as she laid her head on my chest. I felt her breath deeply and relax her body into mine and I had an overwhelming urge to nuzzle my face into her hair. She felt amazing in my arms, and I could smell her delightful scent swirling about her hair. Before I had the chance to think about my urge Bella made a move to back away, I gave her a light squeeze before she did. I then stepped back.

"Bella dear are you hungry? Would you like to eat now or later on?" Esme asked, ever the caretaker.

"Oh I've just had a good bit of coffee at the diner so I think I will wait to eat. There is only so much I can fit in there" Bella said.

"That's what she said!' Emmett yelled as he came down the stairs landing in front of all of us gathered in the foyer.

"Pardon son?" I asked having no clue whom he was talking about.

"That's all you Emmett." Bella sniggered.

After Emmett explained this game I couldn't help but think of how many possibilities any one person could have a day to partake in it.

"Emmett, was that really the wisest choice, having that be the first thing out of your mouth when your sister came over?" Esme practically screeched.

Her snapping at Emmett completely caught me off guard. In an effort to calm her down I patted her on her arm and said "Esme dear, it's just a joke."

"Yes, but it's vile! She is a young lady and should be treated with respect. Not have everything she said turned around on her!"

"Esme, really? Please just drop this. I think I can handle some sexual innuendo, okay? ". Bella said harshly to Esme.

Generally I would be enraged at someone speaking to my mate this way but Bella and Emmett were just kidding around. After all they are children, right?

"Fine." She paused "I'm sorry, I just… ugh nevermind dear."

Relieved that she finally dropped this trivial conversation I suggested we move to the living room. Soon everyone followed.

Bella sat down on the sofa and clasped her tiny hands in front of her. She looked radiant in a green blouse that made her breasts look amazing. Tearing my eyes away from her chest for fear that I might be lingering there too long, Jaspers smirk caught my eye.

_Whoops…_

"So why did you all come back?" Bella asked.

"To be frank Bella, I've been having visions of Victoria and another young vampire and since I wasn't completely sure what they meant I encouraged the family to come back to protect you." Alice said before she continued. "There are other reasons of course, the main one being that we simply missed you. You are a part of this family just as much as any of us, and it was hurting us all by being away from you."

"Believe me when I say we were all hurting. The emotions of this bunch of vampires for the last few months have been quite unpleasant darlin'." Jasper drawled out.

"Way to seal the deal with the emotional wave there Jasper." Bella said to which we all laughed at.

"I really did miss you guys, and don't get me wrong… I'm glad you're back but I don't want this to become an issue with you know your son being the vampire who declared that he was tired of pretending for me. Not to mention him leaving me in the fucking woods! Who does that?" she practically yelled.

At that moment my mind something in my snapped and I jumped out of my sear and let out a growl and said "He did what?"

Images of Bella in the woods alone and scared filtered through my head and I grew even more enraged. I couldn't believe him, we left so that she could be safe, yet he left her in the woods?

"He left me in the woods after he told me that you guys were moving. He said that he was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't and he finished up by telling me he didn't want me." She whispered.

"What an enormous dick!" Rosalie yelled

"That's what she said!" Bella giggled.

Hearing her giggle calmed me, or at least enough to regain a tiny bit of composure.

"Nice one little sister!" Emmett said enthusiastically right before he picked Bella up and swung her around in a circle.

When he put her down and stepped away I could already tell that her balance was off, so I took a step forward in preparation for her to fall. Sure enough a few seconds after Emmett set her on her feet she started to tip over. I reached out and caught her with my arms and then resituated her to stand with my hands on her shoulders.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" I whispered while looking at her face for any signs of nausea. When I looked herself over I couldn't help but notice how beautiful her skin was. She truly was a sight….

Bella gazed at me for a long minute before she finally shook her head and said. "Peachy keen… Thanks for catching me. You're a doll."

"Listen you guys, I know that he was right. I figure I can't possibly be his mate if he was able to leave me like that… But I'm sure that he loved me, even if only a little.. and I loved him, maybe I still do a little. But what really hurt was the fact that you all left with him, without a word to spare to your little human pet." Bella said once she sat down.

"You know you are not a pet to us Bella. I am sorry, as we all are that we let him talk us into leaving you. However when we left we were under the impression that he told you the same reason he told us he wanted to leave which was for your safety. He said that your life was in danger too much around us, since we brought that into your life it was our responsibility to rid you of the cause. Meaning us." I said hoping she could feel that I truly meant that.

"That's what he told you guys?" she replied.

"Yeah, he did… But Bella, I think you've got a point there with the mate thing… He couldn't have just left like that especially without no contact what so ever. The mating bond between Jasper and I is much to strong for us to even leave one each other like that. We are practically attached at the hip." Alice said.

"He did love you, very much. Never doubt that, but I agree. His feeling could've just been amplified to where I couldn't tell because of the newness of a relationship for him." Jasper added.

"Bella, we are all very sorry. Will you accept our apology?" Esme asked nervously.

"Of course. I missed you all very much, and I would like to spend time with you again… but please.. don't ever make a decision for me like that. I know you guys are dangerous vampires and what not but you are not in charge of my life. Make your own choices when you want to move… and don't let Edward tell you what to do. It makes you all look like pussies." She said passionately.

"Christ Bella! You've got a potty mouth little girl!" Emmett hollered.

"Nuh-uhhh" Bella said before she stuck her tongue out at him.

My cock hardened instantly at the sight or her tongue sticking out of her mouth.

_You've got a mate! Stop this…. _I thought as I willed my erection to go away.

After Bella had some dinner she returned to sit in the living room where everyone was doing something to keep their hands busy.

"Bella! I saw your dad give you a new iPhone, let me hold it so that I can put everyones number in it." Alice said as she bounced towards Bella.

"Oh you got an iPhone? What was the occasion to get a gift Bells?" Emmett asked while pausing the game he was playing.

"Oh nothing too exciting I suppose….He just thought I needed one, you know so that I could reach him at anytime and what not. I kinda got in trouble for not calling him so I guess this is his positive reaction." She said as her porcelain cheeks lit up in a blush.

"Ooooh, what did Miss Swan get in trouble for?" Emmett asked while showing his dimples.

"I already said. I forgot to call him." She replied.

"Well why was it such a big deal? Did you stay out too late?"

"No Emmett, I didn't come home." She finally said, obviously flustered with the discussion.

"Wait a minutes! Bells why are you blushing?"

"Emmett, stop. She clearly doesn't want to talk about it!" Rose snapped.

I couldn't agree more with Roses statement. It was obvious that Bella did not want to talk about it, what was not obvious was the fact that I didn't want to hear about her adventure over the weekend. I had already heard enough at her appointment to know that she had male company while drunk, and she stayed at his home. It made me want to lock her in a cage, as horrible as it sounded I just couldn't bear to think of her spending time with a young man.

_Not that he could even bring her a fraction of the please I could…_

"No! " Emmett replied to Rosalie before turning around to look at Bella again.

"Emmett, seriously its not that interesting." Bella said innocently.

Sitting there looking at her blush I couldn't help but think of how interesting it actually was.

"You blushing is always interesting." Slipped out of my mouth.

If it weren't for inability to blush I know I would've, I could even feel my face showing my embarrassment as Bella glanced up at me with a quizzical expression on her face.

"Ook.." Emmett said "So you stayed out late, what's the big deal? Why the tinted cheeks Swan?"

"I spent the night at my friends house, Emmett. Charlie didn't like that, and he showed up while I was still there. It wasn't fun, now can we drop this?" Bella pleaded.

"Why would be such a big deal, human teenage girls have sleepovers all the time?" Emmett said.

I was sick of hearing this, so in an effort to kill the conversation I said "Emmet!... Enough!"

"Fuck Emmett, are you really that dense?" Jasper added.

It was at that moment that Emmetts face dawned realization.

"Oh my god Bella, you were with a guy!" he said in amazement.

I nearly flinched at that statement.

"Thank you for refreshing my memory Emmett." Bella replied tartly.

"Wait, you said your dad showed up?... That's priceless!" he snickered.

I couldn't help but feel bad for Bella at that moment, not only because she got caught by her father which I am sure was no doubt mortifying for her, but also because at this point Emmett wasn't going to stop.

"It wasn't as bad as you think it was. Now can we please move on now that your entire family has been updated on my weekend activies?" Bella said sweetly.

_Poor girl…_

_This conversation has got to end…_

"Yes, I'm sure we can Bella now that the rest of the family knows." I said while standing up in hopes that this would end the discussion.

FUCK. I can't believe I said that. Emmett may not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but I knew he would deduct the relative truth from that statement.

"What? Why did Carlisle know and we didn't…Ohh…. Bella.. You didn't.. uh…" Emmett said looking amazingly embarrassed yet mad at the same time.

"Thanks Carlisle! Would you like to tell them about the rest of my appointment too?" Bella said bitterly.

"Bella I apologize, it slipped out. I did not mean to make it sound as if I knew… all of it. Which I don't. It is your choice to share the rest my dear." I said.

"Fuck, fine. Ok Emmett. I spent the night at my friends house because I was too drunk to drive home. I didn't have sex. Jakes dad is my dads best friend and he knew that Jake and I went out in a group the night before so he came to see if I was there, he saw my truck, asked Jakes dad if I was there…. They didn't see me on the couch, but then they found in Jakes room. My dad freaked out, made me go get a pap, which I didn't do because it would be weird for me having Carlisle do that, however he was kind enough to give me a sample pack of birth control pills to make my dad happy. Oh and he also got me a phone so that I could call him lest this situation arise again." Bella said with a passion.

I couldn't help but want to growl when she said she was found in this Jakes room. However all of my angry thoughts soon were put on hold as Bella decided to leave.

"Well then, this has been amazingly fun. I can't wait to do it again. If you all will pardon me I'm going to go home and do some human things. Goodnight" she said angrily.

After Emmett apologized and Bella gave a wave to all of us she went out to her truck and drove home.

That night I went on a hunt alone and took out a good portion of my pent up anger on a couple of mountain lions. When I arrived home after the hunt I went to go find Alice.

"I'm right here Carlisle." Alice said and she bounced around the corner into the sitting room where I was.

"Ah yes. Alice I wonder if I you know whether or not an apology from me for Bella would be well received. I really do not wish to anger her anymore." I said.

"Yes, Carlisle. I assure you it will." And those were the final words of the conversation.

Since I had the following day off I figured I would spend some time with my mate.

"Hello dear." I said as I came into the bedroom where Esme had been sitting at her desk writing a letter.

"Carlisle." she replied sounding rather distant.

"Would you like to go on a hunt with me later tonight?" I asked.

"No."

Feeling rather angry at my mates bluntness I stormed out of the bedroom and settled myself in my study where I sat staring out of the balcony window.

Never had Esme been like this before which caused me to wonder the reason behind it. I was sure that I hadn't done anything wrong , well besides thinking of Bella in a different sense. But how was she to know that?

I started thinking back on the beginning of our relationship and how hard I worked with her to get her comfortable with a male companion after she suffered such an awful first marriage.

She was often bitter and angry with me toward the very beginning, Edward told me it was due to the fact that I let her still walk this earth while she had already chosen to die.

For the life of me I couldn't figure out what I could do to mend our relationship that seemed to be unraveling a little more each day.

After the children got home from school the next day I figured that it would be the most appreciate time for me to go to Bella and give her the sincere apology she deserved.

While driving down Bellas street I spotted an old red VW Rabbit sitting in her driveway. Figuring it might be one of her classmates pulled up next to the curb and got out. As soon as I got out of the car I unfortunately heard the conversation going on inside.

_"Bella… I'm sorry. I guess I'm just bitter for being turned down." I heard a male voice say from inside her home._

_"It's ok. I understand Jake." Bella said._

_"I'm going to get going, I've got to stop by the store for dad before I get home… but before I go can I get a goodbye kiss?" the male voice who I now knew was "Jake" said._

My teeth clenched while I waited for Bella to answer. I prayed she would say no.

_"Sure…" she whispered._

Then I heard their lips meet and rage boiled in my chest.

_No one kisses my Bella! _ my mind screamed.

Startled by my own thoughts I chose to file my new found possession of Bella away for later observation.

I decided at that moment to make my presence known by knocking briskly on the door interrupting the two.

I heard Bella tell him that he should get a move on before she started walking towards the door.

_"God forbid I ever wanna fuck, I'll never be able to do it with this pattern keeping on…"_ I heard her mutter under her breathe.

Hearing her say fuck made my cock twitch and my mind wander to Bella bent over my desk.

At the same time I found her comment absolutely hilarious.

_She really is a witty one…_

When I heard her footsteps growing closer I leaned against the railing and put a dazzling smile onto my face.

I gave the boy Jake a nod, and after stepped past Bella into her home when she gave me an invitation.

"Sorry to interrupt Bella. I hate to be a part of your _unfortunate_ pattern." I said with a smirk on my face hoping to get a blush out of her.

Instead I was presented with a

"Why thank you Carlisle for apologizing. I'm sorry you had to hear that.. I didn't mean it…. Yet it seems to be true. Huh?" she said.

"Well the third time is a charm you know." I said rather suggestively.

"Well it sure isn't happening with Jake, that was more of a… goodbye kiss earlier." She said.

_Damn right it better be…_

"Oh really? Is he not of your interest?" I questioned with possibly more interest then I should've had.

"Eh, he's cute enough but he just is my best friend right now, and I don't want to ruin that." She said.

"I can understand that." I paused before I continued ."Bella I wanted to properly apologize for last night, it just… slipped out…"

That sounded so _lame._

"It's alright, I forgive you. I know that things like that happen sometimes." She replied.

I watched Bella as she sat down on the couch and folded her legs under herself.

I enjoyed the way she moved her body to get comfortable… one movement causing her breasts to jut out.

"Please sit down." She said.

"Thank you, I think I will. I'm awfully tired after my long shift at the hospital." I joked as I winked at her.

My nose was instantly assaulted with a heavenly scent that I at once placed as Bella's arousal.

I was lost in the moment staring at her, thinking of nothing but my newly gained

knowledge of her wet panties….. that my wink caused.

My mind went into a whirlwind of questions and thoughts…..

_How wet was she?_

_Could my cock slip right in there without any resistance?_

_God I wish I knew what type of panties she was wearing… _

_I want to see._

I was finally able to bring my mind back to the task at hand as I took a seat next to her.

"Wanna watch tv for a while? I finished all my homework and I don't really feel like doing anything productive at the moment" she asked while readjusting herself so that she was hugging her knees.

"I'd love to Bella" I said as I gave her the remote from the table in front of us.

"Good. Now let's see what there is to watch… " she trailed off while looking through the options on the television.

Bella finally settled on a movie called _The 40 Year Old Virgin. _

"Have you ever seen this before? I'm guessing not." Bella giggled.

"No, I haven't had the pleasure of seeing this.. It does look mildly entertaining though." I said.

"It really is." She said before she put her feet up on the coffee table.

As I sat with Bella on the sofa I found myself chuckling along with her at the misfortunes that poor man…

After about 45 minutes I could hear Bella's heartbeat slow as she started to slump over. Little by little her body ended up slumping into the space between us until her head rested my shoulder. With the way the side of her head was laying on my shoulder I was guessing that it wasn't the most comfortable position in the world. In an attempt to make her more comfortable I lifted up my arm and wrapped it around her. She immediately placed her head of my chest.

The warmth of her body was amazing. With her in such a close proximity I was able to get a deep lungful of her scent, which was absolutely mouth watering.

Not long after she laid her head on my chest her right arm came around so that her small hand rested against my stomach where it caused heat to flare up inside of me.

The same heat that enveloped me when her arousal permeated the air was the one I was feeling then…

At the same time it was more caring though…

I didn't just want to fuck her then…

I wanted to hold her like this forever..

_God damn it all._

_Snap out of it._

_She is too young!_

I tried, oh how I tried to reason with myself…But fuck if it wasn't the most difficult argument I'd ever been in.. With myself none the less!

_Firstly, she is 18, and you in your body age are 23… That's acceptable…._

_You've got a wife, a beautiful wife waiting at home for you…_

_Yeah, you do.. But is she going to fuck you?_

_Touche._

My internal battle was cut short when Bella's hand starting snaking its way down towards my belt…

Her hand flittered about the buckle, almost as if she wasn't sure what she was doing…

Which I suppose she wasn't sure since she was asleep…

I stiffened my body not sure of what to do..

I didn't want to wake her up and have her be in that position with her hand on my pants or have her ask why she was awoken….

So stupidly enough, I let her continue with her fiddling.

The belt buckle seemed to be too much for her in her deep sleep so she simply starting palming my already semi hard cock through my pants while moaning softly…

_Oh dear god… _

_Fuck…_

_Don't stop…_

_FUCK._

With a mere 3 motions of her hand I came in my pants…

_What in the hell do I do now._


	4. Refreshingup

All Twilight characters listed below belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Enjoy you guys!

Bella POV

I woke up with a jolt on the couch in my house. I opened my eyes and surveyed the room to find Carlisle missing. My guess at the time was that he had left so I made my way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Moments later I heard someone come down the stairway.

"Hello Bella, how was your nap?" Carlisle said while leaning against entryway frame with his coat in his hands.

_Damn he does casual sexy real good…._

"Refreshing thanks. Sorry you had to watch me sleep. Though Edward always said it was fascinating, I'm not sure how much I believe him though." I replied.

"I'd have to agree with him." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Oh god, did I say something?" I said while my face flushed with heat.

"No,uh, not really." Carlisle said while shifting from foot to foot."Well I must be going now, I've got to get a hunt in before my shift."

"Take down a bear for me." I said cheekily.

"Will do." He replied with a wave.

And then he was out the door.

I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep in front of him. I really hope he was telling the truth when he said that I didn't talk because I could only imagine the things that would've come out of my mouth.

Considering the pleasantly erotic dream I was having, involving Carlisle himself, it would've been quite embarrassing.

After I used the restroom I looked in the mirror at face. I looked happy.

_That's nice…_

_Wait, didn't Carlisle come from the stairway before he left?_

_Why was he upstairs?….._

I knew that he didn't need to use the restroom, at least not for the same purposes that used them for. I found myself curious beyond all belief before I realized that it didn't really matter.

As I got ready for bed that night I thought back on the dream I had while I was on the couch asleep..

In the dream Carlisle and I were making out.. Simply put for how it felt in the dream.

We were exploring each others mouths while he slowly peeled my tank top of to cup my breasts.

Apparently that wasn't enough for dream Bella though, because soon I was rubbing his cock through his pants while he groaned above me.

When he came, I heard him say "Fuck".

What an amazing dream…

Carlisle POV

"_Fuck"…._

Realizing that as I came I actually said fuck out loud I panicked for a few seconds while wondering if Bella had heard me and if she was going to wake up.

I couldn't believe that I let her do that.

But on the forefront of my mind… I couldn't believe how powerful of an orgasm that was for something so simple.

I knew I had enjoyed it possibly more then I should've but I couldn't help but think of a scenario where she was fully awake and rubbing my cock.

And of course I would return the favor…

_For the love of all that's holy….stop thinking about this. You practically cheated on your wife! The love of your life, your mate!_

Rocking myself out of the increasingly erotic thoughts I was having I slowly moved Bella so that she was leaning onto the other side of the sofa.

I then got up and went to the bathroom upstairs to clean up.

Once I entered the small restroom I was assaulted with Bella's scent from every surface.

_It's like heaven…_

I quickly shed my pants and wiped searched for something to wipe myself clean…

I saw the toilet paper… but then the hamper in the corner caught my eye…

_Don't.._

_Why._

_Don't do it. It's on the verge of stalkerish.._

_Hey! I'm not the one who used to watch her sleep._

_Well, you should try that you know…._

_Do it._

_No._

_Do it._

_No._

_Then go mark her another way._

_What?..._

_Do it._

I stealthily grabbed for a pair of lavender silk panties and cleaned my now fully hard cock with them.

Once all of my cum was gone I took a look at the now dampened panties in my hand.

If I could've blushed, my face would've been as red as a hookers fingernails.

I couldn't decide whether or not I should put them back.

I knew that they wouldn't stay scented with my release forever.. but I couldn't help but love the idea of me being so close to her heated center… even if she had washed them already…. I knew with my incredible vampire smelling skills that that scent would reside for a few weeks.

But then again… what if she noticed the substance? What then? She would think there was something wrong with herself maybe?

So in quick moment when I heard Bella's heartbeat quicken signaling she was awake I grabbed the panties and stuffed them into my pants pockets.

Realizing that the front of my trousers still had a small wet stain on them I hung my coat casually over my arm and went downstairs to find my beautiful Bella in the kitchen.

_My Bella?_

I knew deep inside of me that my minds frequent thought and arguments over Bella amounted to something, but I knew that this wasn't the time to deal with it. I had to get out of there.

Once I got down stairs Bella was getting something to drink.

"Hello Bella, how was your nap?" I said casually.

"Refreshing thanks. Sorry you had to watch me sleep. Though Edward always said it was fascinating, I'm not sure how much I believe him though." She replied.

My mind of course screamed that she was amazing to watch sleep. If she did that every time she slept I could watch for years.

Then my mind asked the question that I loathed even thinking about…..

Did she ever do what she did to me,….. to Edward.. whether she was sleeping or not?

Had she ever made another cum?

What about that boy Jake… She said they didn't have sex.. but she didn't say what they had done…

I knew I couldn't ask, yet I still wondered…

"I'd have to agree with him." I replied a tenth of a second later.

"Oh god, did I say something?" she said while her face flushed a pleasant red.

"No,uh, not really." I fumbled over my words.

"Take down a bear for me." She replied with a bright smile.

"Will do." I said with a wave. Then I was out the dorr with a wave before she could blink again.

I felt the need to remove myself from her presence, not because I really wanted to.. but because I knew that this situation could only get worse..

I also became increasingly paranoid of the fact that her panties were in my pocket.

So, naturally… the big bad vampire ran away.


	5. Authors Note and Apology

Hey you guys.

I feel like I owe all of my loyal readers an explanation as to why I haven't updated in so long.

For Christmas I received two tickets to see 100 Monkeys in New Orleans at the House of Blues, along with a hotel room.

Naturally this was a BIG thing.

I got to meet Jackson Rathbone twice,it was awesome! I also got to meet his uncle!

I got autographs from the entire band! It was amazing. I went to their acoustic set and signing and then to the concert that night. It was a big day!


	6. What did you say?

Hey you guys, sorry about the late update.

I got to meet Jackson Rathbone…. YUM. So of course this had to be delayed because it was a long trip.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all of its characters.

Thanks for reviews you guys….. it seals your awesomeness in the fan fiction world!

Love,

Furtive.

Carlisle POV

As soon as I got out to the car I let out a completely unnecessary breath of air.

I figured that I should go on a quick hunt before I went home…

If anything I knew it would stall the children from their endless torment.

That is if Alice told them, which for some reason I really feel like she did.

I quickly pulled over into a hidden driveway a few minutes outside of town and hopped out of the car to hunt.

After taking down a couple deer and a mountain lion a little further out I decided to head back to the car.

Upon arriving at the car I looked down and saw how much of a mess I was. My shirt was torn in every direction, I had blood spatter all up and down my arms and at some point it seems that my hair had becomes a tangle of sheer wildness.

Not long after I started driving I got a text message.

_I am so sorry._

_Really._

_Forgive me?_

_Love_

_Alice_

My mind immediately started buzzing.

I felt embarrassed, flustered, and just plain confused.

I knew that I couldn't hold this off though, so with what I was sure was a look of pure defeat I headed up the porch steps.

The door flew open to Emmett looking like at any moment the laughter was going to spill forward.

I timidly made my way around him to be met with the stare of my 3 other vampire children.

"Damn, she did a number on you Carlisle. Ripped your shirt, huh?" Rosalie said with air of casual observance .

"Ya'll, don't do that. He is already embarrassed enough." Jasper said with a stern look "But at least he's satisfied." He finished while leaning backwards against the wall laughing harder then I think I've ever seen him do so.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Alice said while looking me straight in the eye.

Emmett then clapped me on my back which caused me to stumble forward slightly. "At least she's eighteen, Dad." He said.

"Can I please go to my room?" I asked like a scorned teenager.

"Yeah, ya'll lets let him clean up. I'm sure he got most of _it _off already, but of course thongs are very absorbent." Jasper chuckled.

"Ewwww" Emmett said.

"That's enough!" I bellowed.

The wall that they had formed slowly broke apart wide enough to let me through so that I could head up the stairs.

Once I was in my room I said a silent thank you that Esme wasn't home.

I stripped off all of my clothes and threw them in the garbage can before stashing Bellas panties deep in a box in my personal closet.

When I got out of the shower I sped to my office where naturally Alice was waiting for me.

"Ok. So that shouldn't have gone that way, I'm sorry.. it just slipped out.. and I was laughing so hard. I know that that was incredibly embarrassing for you Carlisle and I hope you know that I really really am so sorry." She said all in one breath.

"I understand, I'm just very confused and honestly you guys laughing at me is kind of the last thing on my mind right now." I replied.

"Esme." She stated.

"Yes. I'm not sure what to do.. Do I tell her it was.. well..I mean, Bella? and well, do I tell her, how would I, what would she do, I'm too young to die Alice!" I finished with.

If I had a heart I am sure it would have been practically pounding out of my chest at this moment.

I was working myself up into an unbelievable tizzy about this and what would happen between my mate and I.

"Calm down, Jesus Carlisle!" Alice yelled while slapping me across my face.

"Ok, ok,… I just don't know what to do. I've not felt this helpless in decades and I find that it does not become me." I whispered.

"Yes I know." she said.

"So what do I do?" I asked simply while looking at her to find a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Tell her." Alice said.

Bella POV

The next day when I woke up for school I felt flustered, I couldn't place why but I just did.

I slowly got dressed and made my way downstairs to find my dad in the kitchen trying to master the long lost art of making instant oatmeal.

"Just pour hot water in the bowl dad." I said walking past him to get to the pantry for some delicious poptarts.

"Sounds so simple…" Charlie muttered under his breath as he slowly dropped water into the bowl as if he was experimenting with cyanide.

Once I reached the pantry I came to find that the poptart box was as empty as could be.

"Son of a pop tart eating bitch." I said while walking out of the kitchen to grab my bag and leave.

"Uh, that's not good language Bella." Charlie said.

Reprimanding his own daughter seems to be harder then doing so with the hardened criminals he deals with on a day to day basis.

"Yeah, ok dad. I will try to keep my breakfast themed cursing to a minimum." I said while walking out the door.

Once I got out to my truck I put my iPod earphones in and made my way to the almost empty school parking lot.

After a few minutes of listening to Collective Soul I felt like I was being watched, you know that overwhelmingly creepy feeling that you get?

Oh, well, maybe that's just me…

I opened my eyes to find Jasper,Alice,Rosalie and of course Emmett standing directly in front of my truck staring at me with identical looks of mischief and humor on their faces.

_Alrighty then…_

I was suddenly hit with a wave of humor from Jasper that caused me to start laughing so hard my sides hurt.

After I managed to beg him to stop between giggles and he did I climbed out of my truck and walked over to the Cullen's.

"Uh, what's with the creepy staring shit you guys?" I asked while putting my iPod back into my bag.

"We were just observing you." Rosalie said.

"Ok… Why? Aren't there enough humans around for you guys to gawk at though?" I replied.

"Emmett NO!" Alice said as she reached over to slap him.

He barely dodged it before Alice jumped onto his back and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

Emmett struggled against Alices tiny hands before he finally managed to say a sentence."We were waiting for you to fall asleep so we could all get turns!"

That was when all hell broke loose.

Jasper must've projected or something because soon enough every single Cullen kid was bent over laughing so hard that I'm sure that if they were human they wouldn't be able to stand.

"Oh god….Not funny..no yeah… it is! Ya'll. She's like a sister.. It's so wrong.. but God Damn it's so funny…" Jasper said between hearty chuckles.

"Ok you guys… We need to get to class, now…" Alice said all of the sudden while grabbing Jasper and marching towards the school.

"What in the fuck…" I muttered under my breath while slowly starting to follow them.

Right as I reached the building my mind stopped and swirled around what had just taken place….

"_We were waiting for you to fall asleep so we could all get turns!" _Emmet had said.

_What in the hell that does that mean?_

_Oh.. Yesterday? _

_Wait.. Turn for what?_

_The dream…_

"Wait you guys…." I said slowly and very quietly.

Rosalie and Emmet who had turned to go back to their cars to go back home slowly turned around and stopped, staring at the ground they fiddled with their coat buttons.

Alice and Jasper turned around from the other direction and did a slow march over to me like they were about to be sentenced to death.

"What did that mean.. when you said waiting for me to fall asleep, to uh, get turns?" I managed to squeak out.

"Fuck." Jasper drawled out.

"Good job asswipe." Rosalie said while smacking Emmet across the back of the head.

"Oh, Bella, maybe we should talk about this later?" Alice suggested.

"No." I said sternly.

"Ok. Well then I say we leave, all of us. Now." And she and Jasper made their way out to the parking lot with Rose,Em, and I following.

"Lets all take my car." I heard Emmett say.

After we all climbed in we sat in silence while Emmett drove to my house.

Once there we all poured out and went to sit in my living room.

"Shit, bad idea." Emmett said.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Nevermind that." Rosalie said dismissively while scrunching up her nose in a disgusted sort of way "Lets go into the back yard."

After I took a seat on the lawn chair out back and all of the friendly vampires surrounded me I stared Emmett down until he finally managed to say something.

"Well, see Bella,yesterday. When Carlisle came over…"

"_Culo_" Jasper said.

_Doesn't that mean ass? Ha, nice one…_

"Ok. Well what our dear brother here is trying to get out is that yesterday when Carlisle came over and you fell asleep you…" Alice let a big gust of air out before continuing "pleasured him."

_Vampire girl says what?_

At that moment I swear I could've just died. Just like they say in movies where the cute little southern woman is all embarrassed and what not.. Just like that.

But instead I chose to take a moment and think about it…

The dream, it was the dream. I jacked him off.. In my sleep. Oh dear god.

I jacked a married,mated vampire doctor who just so happens to be my best friends dad, and my ex-boyfriends dad as well.

I'm going to hell.

"No, you're not going to hell." Rosalie snapped.

Oh, I guess I said that out loud.

I felt so guilty I could've choked on the emotion. Yet at the same time…. I wondered if he enjoyed himself.

I'm sure he did….

Wait….. How long did this go on before he stopped me?

As soon as I thought the question I poured it out of my mouth like molten lava.

"How long did I keep doing it until he stopped me?" I whimpered.

"Ha, he didn't." Alice said rather triumphantly.

Woah, he didn't?

Why?

He must've enjoyed it then, like _really enjoyed _it.

"Sweet mother of pearl." I said.

"Yeah." A couple of them said, but my mind couldn't even concentrate on who had said it.

"So uh, this is bad." I finally spoke clearly "Is Esme going to kill me? Can one of you guard me? Like really you guys, I know you're probably sick of doing that but come on… Oh wait, you guys are probably hating me right now.. "

"No, she isn't going to kill you. Trust me, and we do not hate you, if anything you just guaranteed a highly entertaining joke for the next couple decades." Alice said.

"Why not?" I asked curiously choosing to ignore the joke part.

"That's not for me to say. However I can guarantee you all that you will soon find out." She said with an air of authorize knowledge about her.

After a few minutes of me pep-talking myself down from the fear of losing all of them again, or possibly getting killed by a vengeful mate I managed to get some words together and ask them what we should do now.

"Well we've already skipped enough of the day that I say we go do something fun, and it's not like our dear graduates over there have anything better to do then sit at home and fuck." Jasper said while jerking his head towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ew." I said.

"Yeah, whatever Bella. At least I don't molest people in my sleep." Emmett said while winking at me.

"Oh god…."I said while laying my head down against my knees.

"Stop it! That's not nice Emmett, let her be,besides it's not her fault… Well. Kinda." Rosalie said while giving me what I could only guess was a sympathetic look.

"Let's go to Port Angeles." Alice stated while forcing me into a standing position.

We made our way to Port Angeles faster then I would've liked causing me to become mildly nauseous.

"Our girl ain't feeling to well ya'll." Jasper drawled while giving me a look that I could tell said that he didn't like the way I was making him feel.

"Lets feed her!" Alice said while jumping up and down in her seat.

After we got out of the car we walked around until we found a place to eat other then the Italian place Edward had taken me.

This place was much smaller and had greek food. I ate an amazing gyro and some hummus and pita all while the others looked at me with disgusted looks on their face.

"That shit looks even more gross then normal human food." Emmett said.

"Well that's the key…. That actually means it taste better." I replied cheerily. I felt so much better once I had gotten some food in me.

"Enough food talk, this could turn bad. So what do you want to do now? Wanna walk around? Lets go shopping." Alice said.

We walked around and went into a few store before we came to a tattoo shop.

_I'm 18…. I should get one._

And with that one single thought I marched right in and started looking around.

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Alice whispered in my ear while I scanned through some binders filled with small heart tattoos.

"Why not?"

"Yeah, that's what I thought." She replied while sitting back in her chair next to me.

"Bella! This is going to be awesome… You're going to be so bad-ass now! I wish I could get one.. Fucking skin." Emmett said.

"Please don't get anything whore-ish dear sister." Rosalie said.

_She just called me sister…._

Once I got a good enough look around and decided on what I wanted to get I paid and sat down in the chair behind the work area.

Alice was the only one who knew what I was going to get and since she hadn't told the others they were all looking over the partition with excited faces.

Not 5 minutes through Jasper spoke up "How are you acting so…. Okay with this?"

"What? Are you doing to give me a lecture on how I am going to regret it blah blah blah?" I said harshly.

"Uh,no. You know that's not my place. I mean…. Well the pain.. It doesn't seem to be bothering all." He said letting on with his eyes that he meant that he couldn't feel through his gift.

"Well, I'm just blocking it out I guess." I said simply.

"Oh. I get it now." Jasper said while he turned to look at Alice who wore the same amazed look on her face.

"Done." Kane the tattoo artist who had been working on my wrist said.

"Oh let's see!" Alice said.

I held my wrist out for them all to see my new tattoo.

It was an intricately done black lined swan.

I loved it.


	7. Getting home

So here is another chapter.

Let me you what you all think.

I really love the reviews I am getting.

Thank you all so much for taking the time to read and review.

Love you all!

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

BPOV

After we left the tattoo shop I felt like I was a total bad ass.

I never thought really about getting a tattoo before that day but once I got it I couldn't have been happier that I had done so.

Alice seemed to think it was the greatest thing ever. I had a feeling that that was only because she wished she could get one. Damn that impenetrable skin, huh?

When they dropped me off at my house Charlie was home.

_This is going to be tricky…_

"Hey Bella. How was your day?" he asked sternly as soon as I stepped into the house.

Uh oh.

"It was okay." I answered.

"I imagine it would be,.. real fun. Especially since you didn't go to school." He said.

"Yes,that's true. I'm sorry about that, but well…. I had a little bit of a situation, and I couldn't really be there. I needed to leave, so I did. I know that doesn't sound responsible but that's what I did."

"What happened that was so bad that you couldn't get through one day of school? Does this have something to do with the Cullen's being back in town?" he asked with a worried face.

"No."

"Okay…." He said lowly as he eyed me cautiously.

"Okay.." I said right back and starting walking towards the stairs.

Once I was in my room I did a little jig for celebration that he didn't ground me or even notice my bandaged wrist.

_If he does he will just think you hurt yourself again…_

_Hopefully he doesn't think you cut yourself…._

After deciding that I would cross that bridge when I came to it I turned to set my bag down and almost jumped three feet in the air when I noticed that Alice was sitting on my bed with a smile on her face.

"You got moves girl." She said.

"And apparently you don't." I replied.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to catch you off guard."

"Yeah. You did. Don't lie." I accused with a smile on my face.

"Ok maybe a little."

"What if I had fallen?" I countered.

"You wouldn't have, you know I would have caught you." She said.

"Fair enough. It is nice to have you guys around for things like that. Catching me and shit." I said while toeing off my sneakers.

"That was almost touching." She said.

"You know me. But really though, why are you here?" I asked.

"Well,right after we dropped you off I had a vision that Charlie would see your tattoo while you were sleeping when he opened the door… it didn't go too well so I came over to tell you to keep the bandage on." She said happily.

"You could've called me or texted me… but you came over.. why?" I asked.

"I wanted to apologize.. for letting the secret slip. If it's any consolation Carlisle was equally embarrassed."

"Oh god.. I don't know how I am going to face him.." I said.

I had pushed the thoughts of the impending awkwardness between Carlisle and I out of my mind while we were all gone but now they ran on the fore front.

Not to mention Esme.

"Poor Jasper is going to feel like he committed murder with the guilt that I am going to be putting off if I go over there… In fact, maybe I shouldn't go over there. How am I going to face him and Esme.. She is going to kill me Alice! " I rambled.

"Oh calm down. Jesus, the two of you." She shook her head.

"I already told you that she wasn't going to kill you." She said.

"Is she going to try?" I asked fully aware of the phrasing of her last sentence.

"Well, no." she said.

"Uh, ok. Still though I am not sure whether I should go over there or not. I mean… Carlisle must think I am some type of slut. Between the appointment and this… oh god. I'm a fucking nympho!" I whisper yelled.

"Not yet you aren't." she said with a smirk.

"What the hell Alice, this isn't funny!" I paused "I jacked off your dad in my sleep!"

Apparently that was the last straw for dear Alice….

"Okay, that's enough." I said after her 3rd minute of continuous giggling.

"I'm sorry, I really am. Anyways…. Well. I also came over to say that regardless of what happened I want you to come over this weekend. We're gonna have a movie night! You can choose one if you'd like.. And of course Emmett is going to choose one. It'll be so much fun!" she said while getting off of the bed and heading towards the window.

"Alright.. but well.. what about Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"They won't be home, don't worry about it." She said with a slightly more serious face.

"Alright fine. I'll go." I said to an empty room.

"Damn lightening quick creatures of the night." I muttered under my breath.

My cell phone them chimed to alert me of a text message.

_Don't call me a creature._

_Love_

_Alice._


	8. Honesty

Here is another chapter of the long awaited variety. Please enjoy!

I love a good read & review.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

CPOV

After my conversation with Alice my nerves were on edge like never before. I couldn't remember a time in all of the years I had lived that I was just plain nervous.

So this was a first.

My hands were practically shaking when I heard Esme's car drive up to the side of the house.

_You can do this….._

I wasn't sure where Alice's vision of Esme and I's discussion of Bella.. pleasuring me in my sleep would go, but I couldn't help but worry that it wouldn't be good. No, not good at all.

I felt overwhelmingly guilty knowing that I was willing to withhold this information from Esme, and at the same time it didn't really bother me.

It seems that I couldn't reach a safe point.

"Carlisle dear, where are you?" Esme called as she entered the foyer.

"I'm in my study." I answered timidly.

"Why hello there." She said as she entered and dropped a couple of shopping bags at her feet.

"Hello." I said while I looked up to have my eyes meet her.

_This is going to be harder than planned_…. I thought to myself.

"Is something bothering you?" she asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Esme…." I started but found myself unable to finish the sentence.

"Good lord,Carlisle just spit it out." She said briskly.

"Okay, okay…. This afternoon I went to Bella's house to apologize for letting her secret slip about her appointment, and her uh.. weekend activities with her friend….and something happened." I said.

"Oh no.. Is she okay? Did you hurt her?" the words poured out of her mouth angrily as she rose out of her seat.

"She is fine my dear. " I almost winced at my use of a pet name with her during this awful confession. "She fell asleep.. and while she was asleep, she well, her hands started to wander.. towards my pants. She.._My god.. _She pleasured me while she was asleep and I guess I was too frozen to stop her before.. ."

"You _finished." _She completed the sentence for me with a snarl.

I could've choked had I had any saliva in my throat, being that my mouth was dry of venom I was left simply speechless.

Esme slowly walked out of the room. I followed her footsteps in my head as she made her way to our bedroom and closed the door.

I couldn't decide what to do in that moment. I wasn't sure approaching her was such a good idea at that time, but I also didn't want her to feel neglected.

Right on time I got a text on my cell phone.

_Go,talk to her. It needs to happen._

_Alice._

Seeing as my decision was made for me I marched to my bedroom with an air of determination about me.

Esme deserved my love and attention, she deserved for this to work, for us to work.

"Esme, please. Talk to me dear." I whispered as I entered to room to find her sitting cross legged on our bed.

"Okay, let's talk." She replied curtly.

"I know that this is difficult Es-" I started.

"Difficult? Difficult, is that really what you are telling me it was for you. You let her beat you off in her sleep… and you are saying the word difficult. Tell me Carlisle did you think of me? Hmm?" she asked.

I chose to ignore her question.

"Please... know.. that I am sorry.. for some reason, I was completely frozen. I can't rationalize what I let happen. I know it was wrong, I know. I apologize, I really must know how much I love you." I said while walking a soft stride over to the side of the bed.

"I really feel like this is just…. Wrong Carlisle." She sighed.

"Yes, I know I did wrong my love…"

"No I mean all together. This is wrong. Us is wrong right now." She said as she rose off of the bed.

"No, no you don't mean that." I said sadly. I was hurt by her honesty. Though I had felt the same thing.

"Let's hunt." And with that Esme was up and out of the house faster then a bolt of lightening.

I naturally ran after her shedding my coat along the way.

After we both took down several animals without words we sat side by side on a boulder for hours…

As the sun was rising Esme finally spoke.

"We are not far from the Denali coven. I think it wise that I go there and stay a short while. I do believe that we need some time apart." She said strongly.

"As you wish." I replied.

"Do know Carlisle… that I love you. I may even forgive you one day, but I don't understand this."

"I also.. I feel like, maybe.. This is something that is the last straw." She continued.

"How so, have I hurt you in other ways?.. I assure you nothing like this has EVER happened before. You must know this " I asked almost angrily at her false accusations.

"I'm sorry, the phrasing was wrong… Maybe… I just feel like our relationship has been dwindling down to this, down to you letting something like this happen. Like we've slowly been pulling ourselves apart from each other. I wish I knew what to do to help this.. I wish I knew if it could be helped." She sighed.

"I agree with you, I've felt like we've been simply growing apart." I said.

"For the time being I will stay with the Denali Coven." She said righting herself into a standing position.

"What should I tell the children?" I asked.

"Do they know what happened?" she asked looking anywhere but at me.

"Yes."

"Then you probably don't need to say anything." She said.

Not long after that she left, leaving me standing there staring for another few hours contemplating what this would mean for our future.

I wasn't sure where to go from there, I knew that this was my fault. I knew that I had done wrong, yet at the same time I only felt remorse for hurting my wife. Not so much for letting the events of the day before escalate to where they did.

Deciding that I didn't really want to go home right away I wandered.

Luckily I had my cell phone with me so I called the hospital to inform them that I had a family emergency in Alaska (I slight truth.) and that I would not be able to make it in that weekend.


	9. Sleep Over Pt 1 BPOV

Thank you guys for all of the amazing reviews from my last chapter.

I got a request for a longer chapter for the upcoming weekend… SO here goes nothing. I hope it pleases you all!

BPOV

I tried to be as careful as possible with my tattoo around Charlie, and I seemed to be doing really well. I couldn't imagine that he would do anything like make me get laser removal but I wasn't going to test that theory.

After Alice and I had a small conversation about whether or not she was in

fact a creature I climbed into bed and tried my damndest to fall asleep.

No matter how many god damn sheet I counted I couldn't.

My mind was running over what I had learnt that day.

I was embarrassed for me.. I was embarrassed for Carlisle.

I was worried about my friend ship over all with the Cullens.

But most of all… I was curious… and turned on.

I knew that my dream while asleep on the couch with Carlisle by my side was not really what happened but it made for a great fantasy.

I could feel myself getting wet thinking about how I brought him to a climax.

Oh, how I wished that I had been awake to witness his orgasm.

The thought crossed my mind that this probably wasn't the best fantasy to indulge in but since I had no other ones stored in her brain I chose to indulge myself and run with it.

After imagining myriad of ways he came I fell into a restless albeit horny sleep.

All night I dreamt of Carlisle….

Some of the scenarios that took place in my dreams were not even erotic or orgasm inducing so much as comforting and simply loving.

In one, both of us were curled up on a small loveseat with a fire blazing in front of us while we read.

The sweetest part to me, at least, was when he would reach over and turn the page.

My dream Carlisle even placed a chaste kiss on my temple midway through a chapter.

The simplicity of sleeping so deeply was a welcome compared to the mildly restless nights I had suffered through over the last few months.

When I awoke in the morning I felt as refreshed as ever. Knowing that the next day would be the day I went to the Cullens for an all weekend sleep over involving movies and fun I went ahead and started gathering things together for my time there.

On my way to school I thought over how great I felt after such a blissful nights sleep…

_You should feel bad…._

_No, I won't. It was just a dream._

_Yeah, well it seems you have a way of acting in those dreams if your dream love is around.._

_He could've stopped me. He enjoyed it. I enjoy knowing he enjoyed it. What's wrong with that?_

_He is married, he is mated. He is your ex-boyfriends is your best friends dad._

_Minor details._

Deciding that this self inflicted argument could be post-poned for a more convenient time I decided to think about what movie I wanted to watch over the weekend at the sleepover.

After pulling into the school parking lot feeling just as relaxed at I did when I woke up Alice and Jasper walked over to me and said hello.

"So have you decided what you want to watch this weekend?" Alice asked.

"No, otherwise you would've seen me make that decision, right?" I said with a smirk.

"She's got you there honey." Jasper said as he nudged his wife.

"Hey! It was for the sake of conversation you guys!" she whined.

"Oh, ok then. Alice, oh Alice, I've yet to find a movie that will satisfy my intense film urges. Won't you please aide me in my quest to fill my eyes with the grandeur of fine acting?" I pleaded.

"Yes, in fact I already have. I've decided on one. " she sighed before continuing "Emmett has as well."

"Oh goody, I hope it isn't anything like Die Hard… I hate those movies." I said as I rifled through my locker.

"Nothing of the sort" Alice sung as she skipped off into another direction to go to class.

While I was in the lunch line Angela came over to say hello.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" ashe asked politely.

"Oh, I'm spending the weekend at the Cullen's. We are having some type of movie marathon, and I'm sure Alice will dress me up or something equally as girly." She giggled.

"Well I was thinking that we should hang out sometime soon… I'm curious as to whats going on with that situation.. and how you are doing with it. I am not trying to pry or anything…" I cut her off.

"Don't worry Angela, I'm doing great. Edward didn't come back with them so I am having a good time hanging out with the rest of them.. OH I got a tattoo!" I said while pulling up my sweater sleeve to show her.

"Oh my god…." She whispered as she gingerly held my wrist to examine my new ink from all points of view.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yes.. It is so pretty! I can't believe you did that though, it's just so…..surprising.."

"Yeah, and I was skipping school while getting it done." I giggled.

"You're a real wild one Swan." She said with a faux stern face while shaking a finger at me.

"Ha, yeah. So about this hanging out.. maybe next weekend we could do something?" I said.

"Yes,that sounds good! I will give you a call next week and we can decide what we want to do. But no tattoo's for me!" she said as she made her way over to her lunch table.

After I got home that day from school I cleaned as much of the house I could before taking a shower and packing a bag for my weekend away from home.

When I heard the front door open signaling Charlies arrival home from work I flew down the stairs barely managing to stay upright after a small stumble on the second to the last step.

"Watch it Bells." Charlie said as he took off his coat.

"Ha, yeah.. You hungry dad? I didn't get a chance to make anything cause I was cleaning.. Is it okay if we just order pizza?"

"That's fine. Works for me, besides too much home cooking can be a bad thing, right?" he joked.

"Mmm. I'm not so sure about that dad." I said.

After I called and got two large pizzas so that Charlie would have some leftover to the following night I figured it was a good time to tell him that I wasn't going to be home that weekend.

"Hey dad.. Alice Cullen invited me over for the weekend for a movie marathon type thing. So when I get out of school i'm going straight there." I stated matter of factly. I didn't want him to find some type of reasoning or weakness in me telling him that I was going to go over to the Cullens.

"Hmm, ok. So I guess you are hanging out with them again… Like all friendly and all back again?" he eyed me suspiciously, with good reason.

I couldn't blame him for doubting the situation. Had someone asked me 3 months ago if I would be hanging out with the Cullen's again I most likely would've said no, for multiple reasons.

I still felt weird about the fact that all of them, well minus Eddie, came back and wanted to hang out with me at all.

"Yes dad, I am." I replied.

"Alrighty then… Keep your cell phone on and close. When will you get back?"

"Probably Sunday afternoon is my guess, we haven't really discussed that part of it. I'm sure Alice will try to hold me there as long as possible." I jested.

"Hm, ok. Just please, be careful." He pleaded.

"Fine I will, there is nothing to worry about it though so calm down."

I took a shower and put all my things in a pile for the next day.

After reviewing my dreams from the night before I slipped into a pleasant Carlisle filled night.


	10. Sleep Over Pt 1 CPOV

Here is a wonderful CPOV for all my lovely readers who love Carlisle as much as I do.

Read and review!

Love you all.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

CPOV

After my phone call with the hospital I continued to run for hours. I only stopped to hunt. I didn't even stop to think. I needed to feel feral and untamed.

So I did.

I hunted mountain lions, bears and elk. I enjoyed every second of it as well.

Finally after days of this I started my way back towards Forks at a slower pace.

I decided that this would be my time to think.

_Esme left me…_

_No, she didn't leave you. She is just taking some time for herself, besides you can't blame her._

_No, I can't, not at all. _

_Should I tell the children if Alice hasn't?_

_They will know, besides what is there really to tell?_

After turning things over and over in my mind for what seems like decades I realized what bothered me the most.

She left,..

She left when this was clearly something that we should work through, or at least I felt that way. It occurred to me that this could purely be out of obligation that I felt that way. She was my wife and my mate and I loved her.

I got a text message that almost startled me out of my thoughts… but no they proceeded.

_You can come back, just don't do anything stupid. Please._

_Alice_

What in the world was that supposed to mean?

When I arrived at the house I stopped dead in my tracks. I could hear the most tempting hear beat in the world. No, not in a blood lust type of way, in a way that frightened me to my core.

Bella's soft hear beat throbbed from inside my home.

Soon I found myself reliving the afternoon at her house where I had the most powerful orgasm of my life. The way she made me come undone so simply still startled me but caused me to crave it with an unnaturally.

Slowly, I made my way up the stairs and opened the door. Once inside I took a deep breathe to calm myself. Bella's tantalizing scent hit me like a asteroid. I recognized it of course, but the exceptional tinge of arousal threaded within it caused me to harden in my worn pants.

Cautiously I walked into the living room to find her curled up on the sofa.

All around the living room were half eaten boxes, bowls and plates of different snacks and foods along with several DVD cases.

_They must have had a good time while I was gone…_

_She would've had a better time if you were there….. For that matter so would you._

I almost wanted to slap myself for having such suggestive thoughts but I was distracted by Bella mumbling in her sleep.

As soon at my name left her lips in a soft moan I stood still staring at her twitching in anticipation of her next sleep induced confession.

"_Please Carlisle…" she said "Ohhh… so good."_

When she mumbled this I had an overwhelming urge to go to her, to cuddle my body to hers, to give her what ever she pleaded for in that angelic voice of hers.

I felt an urge so strong that I had taken two steps towards her before I realized what I had done.

_This must've been what Alice meant…._

_Well.. just don't go to her… Just watch._

Figuring that that would be the better of the choices my brain was throwing out at me I took a seat opposite Bellas sleeping form.

For an hour he watched her until Alice finally appeared and told him that it would be best if he went and got cleaned up.

Following her instructions like a dutiful child he showered and redressed and settled himself on the balcony off of his study.

I watched the sunrays dance off my skin like crystals. I always loved the way the sun effected us vampires. I found it truly mesmerizing. Whenever we hunted together I always loved the way the sun struck Esme and it always reminded me of an angel.

Everyone seemed to have their own type of sparkle, in some occasions it was more as if they were glowing. Each person in my family had a unique look about them.

When I was staying with the Volturi they had several theories about what different hues signalized. Some believed that it was similar to an aura, some believed that the color differences and such were attributed to their human traits, I still wasn't very sure. All I knew was that it made all of us beautiful.


End file.
